


Meeting their Match

by Chromatic_Spark



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blow Jobs, Conartist, Cunnilingus, Demonic Pact, Demons, Dubious Morality, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hatred, Lemon, MC has a past, MC wants out, Mildly Dubious Consent, Romance, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Self-Hatred, Serious smut, Shameless Smut, Smut, Surprise Kissing, Vaginal Sex, compelled, criminal activity, unintended sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:55:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 28,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26033050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromatic_Spark/pseuds/Chromatic_Spark
Summary: Elizabeth didn't ask to be taken away from the human world and brought to the Devildom. Her demands to be sent home fall on deaf ears. Refusing to take part in the exchange doesn't seem to be the answer either so she falls back on her old skills; distraction, deception, and seduction.Is she a match for the avatars of the seven deadly sins?**A fair bit of cannon divergence here but the characters are the same. A whole lot of Smut here so brace yourself.****OC is depicted as over 18 and all the other characters are meant to be literally thousands of years old so no issues there.**
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	1. In the Beginning...

“Welcome to the Devildom.” That was the last thing he said before throwing me in my new room and closing the door.  
As first impressions go I’m pretty sure I failed dismally.  
I fell asleep in one place and woke up here. When I first opened my eyes I was in some kind of meeting hall. Big, dark, lavishly decorated with a set of raised seats at one end. They reminded me of the ones a judge has in court, bad associations there.  
Then of course I’m bombarded by information. I’ve been chosen to join some kind of exchange program and I have to live here for the next year and go to school at some kind of weird Hogwarts for demons. That’s right, demons.  
I got introduced to their leader, a hunk of muscle called Diavolo. He’s handsome and very aware of it, if fact everyone here is pretty hot so that seems to be the norm. I have to say I wasn’t very polite to him. In fact, the words ‘shove it up your arse’ were repeated quite loudly. They threatened to eat me several times and I just laughed at them. ‘Lord’ Diavolo got angry when I demanded to be sent home and laid down the law. I’m stuck here for one year, like it or not. I needed to keep up appearances or face punishment.  
You can imagine my reaction.  
Hence being thrown in here by one of his lackeys.  
As prison cells go this is the nicest I’ve seen. Big soft bed, en suite bathroom, and even a TV. The wardrobe is full of plain black and grey clothes and a school uniform that I have to look twice at. The skirt is practically a belt, no way I’m wearing that. It’s scary that it's all the right size and even the makeup in the bathroom is in my color.  
There’s a window looking out over a lush garden. Its locked and I don’t have my tools.  
There are a few books, mostly academic texts on things that I don’t believe in. Alchemy, fortune-telling, and even one on learning to read other’s minds. The TV doesn’t hook up to anything, just a DVD player so I sit on the bed, knees drawn up and I start worrying at my lip with my teeth. A bad habit I started when I was younger. Never quite broke it.  
A knock at the door breaks me out of my thoughts.  
“Hey, human chick? Can I come in?” A voice muffled by the door calls through.  
“Come in?” I say and scooch to the edge of the bed as the door opens. When I tried it, it was locked fast but now it opens easily. I don’t see a locking mechanism but that doesn’t mean there isn’t one.  
The young man who knocked stands there awkwardly for a moment. He (like everyone else here) is good looking, very good looking. He runs his hand nervously through his silver-blonde hair and steps into the room.  
“Hey there!” He’s trying to sound enthusiastic. “I’m supposed to be your guide till you find your feet here.” He says, winking the brightest blue eyes I’ve ever seen at me.  
“Lucky me,” I say and he deflates a little at my tone.  
“You bet you’re lucky to have the GREAT MAMMON as your guide.” He sort of strikes a pose as he says his name.  
“Uh-huh,” I say and again he deflates.  
“Look, human, I don’t want to do this any more than you seem to want me here.” I see a bit more of the real him as he sulks slightly. “My brother is forcing me to look after you so just see to it I don’t have to do much of it!”  
“I’m not going to be here long so don’t worry about it,” I say and he sort of stumbles.  
“What do ya mean ‘not here long’? You’re here for a year, right?” His voice is sort of whiney but has a nice cadence to it, the sort of person you’d enjoy hearing at karaoke but not good enough to sing professionally.  
“I’m getting out of here, first chance I get.” I smile at him and he looks disturbed.  
“But Lord Diavolo-” He starts.  
“You can’t keep me here. I’ll find a way out, sooner or later.” I stand up and put my hands on my hips, I’ve shed my big boots but even with them, he’d be at least a foot taller than me.  
“Don’t count on it. Lucifer’s gonna be watching, nothing gets by him.” He seems a little intimidated by me.  
“There’s a first time for everything.” I smile, brushing a stray hair behind my ear. He follows the movement of my hand, closely. Interesting.  
“Well don’t count on me for help. No way I’m getting in trouble for some dumb human.” He folds his arms and glares at me. Cute.  
“I don’t remember asking,” I say.  
He turns for the door.  
“Good, glad we’ve got that straight. ‘Night human.” He slams the door behind him.  
I have enough time to roll my eyes before he opens the door again and throws something at me. My reflexes take over and I catch it.  
“That’s a D.D.D. Your schedule is on there and my number. Only call if you’re about to die. Got it?” He doesn’t wait for an answer and slams the door again.  
The device is similar to a smartphone. Apps, a camera, a contact list, etc. The contact list has six names already. Mammon, Leviathan, Satan, Beelzebub, Asmodeus, and Lucifer. There are pictures by each name. Turns out Lucifer is the red-eyed bastard that threw me in here.  
I’m looking at each picture carefully, memorizing the names. All I’ve been told so far is that I’m going to be sharing a house with these brothers so I guess they’re the ones I need to worry about.  
The phone-thing buzzes in my hand. I tap the icon to find I’ve been added to a group chat called ‘Welcome :-)’.

_Asmodeus: Hi! I thought we should all get to know our new guest! I’m Asmo the gorgeous one! I’m sure you‘ll want to see a LOT of me._

He sent a picture of himself looking somewhat sultry. I have to smile at that.

_Leviathan: I’m not sure this is a good idea._

_Satan: Agreed_

__

__

Mammon: I already told you guys she’s not gonna answer so why bother?

_Asmodeus: You’re all just grumpy because Lucifer is in a mood. Go on and introduce yourself, sweetie!_

I pause a moment, thinking of my options. I could ignore them, create space, or I could try to get them on my side. It might be useful in the long run.

_Me: Hello_

__

__

_Asmodeus: HI!_

He sends a little picture of a happy little demon waving hello.

_Leviathan; Seems you were wrong Mammon. As usual._

__

__

Mammon: Hey! I’m normally right!

_Satan: Since when?_

Mammon sent a picture of an angry little demon. These must be their equivalent to emoji.

_Asmodeus: I just realized that I haven’t even been told your name yet. Mammon didn’t mention it._

Mammon sends a picture of a little demon looking shifty.

_Mammon: Well she didn’t seem to want to introduce herself!_

__

__

_Satan: You never even asked, did you?_

__

__

Levi: idiot

_Me: My name is Elizabeth. Call me Liz._

Asmodeus sends a lot of pictures of demons with hearts for eyes.

_Asmodeus: Such a pretty name! It’s lovely to meet you, Lizzie!_

I huff at the screen.

_Me: Please don’t call me Lizzie._

Asmodeus sends a picture of a demon looking upset.

_Lucifer: May I suggest we let our guest get some sleep?_

Asmodeus and Satan both send little pictures of demons poking their tongues out.

_Leviathan: Fine, ‘night._

__

__

_Satan: Goodnight_

_Mammon: ‘night  
_

_Asmodeus: Goodnight lovely! Sweet Dreams!_

He sends another demon with hearts for eyes. 

I lay back on the bed, it really is comfortable, and tap the D.D.D thing against my knuckles.  
Out of curiosity, I check if it has some kind of internet connection. I’m surprised when it does, even more, surprised when it turns out there’s a lot of information about my hosts.  
I research the place I’ve found myself in, the school I’m meant to be attending, and the people keeping me here.  
I keep looking until my eyes are too tired. I switch off the little screen and settle in amongst the pillows. I don’t dream.

An alarm wakes me, the D.D.D is chiming and it takes me a moment to work out how to stop it. There must have been a preset alarm.  
I haul myself upright and slump to the bathroom to take a shower. I have a half-formed plan to escape at the moment but I need to know a lot more about my captors first. The first step is to integrate with these brothers. The easiest way of doing that is to look good.  
I wash and dry my hair. Put on a little makeup and inspect the uniform they expect me to wear. It's a bit odd, to say the least. A green blouse, yellow neckerchief, black and red blazer with the school logo on it, a red and black plaid skirt, and black shoes.  
I put it on and look at myself in the mirror. No.  
I need to fix it. I’ve never been one for uniforms. It's been two years since I was forced to go to school and even then I hated being confined in something like this. The skirt is too short, the neckerchief too confining and the shoes are too stiff.  
I use the neckerchief to tie up my hair, letting the long waves of dark brown cascade from the high ponytail. I pull on a pair of black leggings under the skirt and wear my big black boots, though I do give them a clean.  
I’m just inspecting the overall effect in the mirror when there’s a knock at the door.  
“Hey, uh- Liz? I’m supposed to bring you down for breakfast.” Its Mammon by the sounds of it. My stomach grumbles at me slightly and I wonder how long its been since I ate. I’m so used to being hungry its normal but a meal does sound good.  
I open the door and he steps back, surprised.  
“Uhh- Mornin’!” He says and moves to lead me downstairs. Before we go into the dining room he motions for me to step into an alcove with him. “Look. I know you ain’t a fan of being here but don’t try anything with Lucifer, he’s meaner than he looks and won’t let anything upset Ol’ Diavolo.”  
“Concerned about me already?” I flutter my eyelashes at him and he flinches back, blushing madly.  
“No! I just don’t want to gt in trouble over your antics, dumb human.” He skulks off and I follow.  
The rest of the brothers are already seated. I sit between Mammon and a young man with dark blonde hair that sticks out in every direction. He smiles and lifts his teacup to me in greeting.  
“You must be, Liz. Pleased to meet you.” He says as I sit down. I’m struck by how pretty his eyes are, I love green. “I am Satan, did you sleep well?”  
“I-” I start to speak when there’s a deep rumbling sound from across the table. I look up in shock, then keep having to look up. The young man opposite me is enormous.  
“Hungry.” He says with a self-deprecating smile when he meets my gaze.  
“Beel you’ve already had six pancakes. Leave some for the rest of us.” Satan reprimands slightly, putting a few of the sweet breakfast treats on a plate for me. The spread on the table is unbelievable. Bowls of fruit that shine like gems and a big bowl of what I assume are fresh whipped cream, a jar of honey, and several different syrups and jams.  
“Umm-” I hesitate as he puts the plate in front of me. “Can I actually eat this stuff?” I don’t recognize most of the fruit and one of the jams is glittery.  
“Oh yes, you can!” Another brother pipes up, he’s so little compared to the others he’s cute. I recognize him instantly from the sexy picture he sent.  
“You must be Asmodeus,” I say and he looks so pleased it’s a wonder he doesn’t burst.  
“That’s me! Go on and try the whipped cream, I’m sure you’ll love it!” He winks sunset-colored eyes at me and Mammon groans.  
“Do you guys have to put me off my food every morning?” I turn to the brother hunched at the end of the table. I guess him to be Leviathan, he had the largest online presence as far as I could tell. Online he’d been confident and outspoken on messageboards, here he seemed to be trying to scrunch himself into a ball to hide.  
I try the pancakes with a little of everything. They’re unbelievable and I compliment them. The huge brother in front of me, Beelzebub, watches me eat very carefully but he’s more interested in the food than me.  
“I see you decided to join us, Elizabeth.” The voice precedes the man He walks in and my spine turns to ice. Red eyes, black hair, the superior attitude that made me want to smack him, this must be Lucifer.  
“I decided since I’m stuck here, I’d better made the most of it.” I keep my eyes on my plate, pushing what looks like a large blueberry around my nearly empty plate.  
“A fine attitude. Will you join me in my study a moment before we head to RAD?” He motions for me to follow. I can’t think of a good reason to refuse so I stand up and floor behind him.  
I notice that the conversation at the table stopped suddenly when he arrived and I can hear it start again now that he’s left. Interesting, but I push the thought aside for later.  
His study is somber with highlights of gold and red. He has a massive wooden desk with a red leather work surface, covered in neatly stacked papers. Even an honest to god inkwell and quill.  
He stops by his desk and turns to me, one hand on the worktop, and the other tucked into the small of his back. Compared to his brothers his uniform is immaculate. Jacket fully buttoned, trousers pressed, shoes shiny and not a speck of lint anywhere. I want to see what he’d look like scruffy. I bet he’d hate every second of it.  
“We haven’t been properly introduced. I am Lucifer, it is my responsibility to ensure your safety while you are here in the Devildom.” He bows slightly to me, this formality chafes at me but I know how to play this game.  
“I apologize for my actions yesterday. I was scared and angry but that’s no excuse for such vulgar behavior.” I speak clearly but turn my eyes to the floor, feigning embarrassment.  
“Understandable, it must have come as quite a shock. However, see that it does not happen again. While you are here you represent Lord Diavolo’s exchange program and thus his good name. I will not see that name dragged through the dirt by you or anyone else. Do I make myself clear?” His eyes actually glowed as he finished his speech.  
“Of course.” I do my best impression of the sweet innocent girl he wants me to be.  
“Good.” He seems to relax a touch. “That bag there contains what you’ll need for your first day at RAD.” He points at a plain leather satchel on a table by the door.  
“RAD?” I say, biting my lip in false anxiety. I see him focus on my lips for a second longer than he should.  
“The Royal Academy of Diavolo. You are expected to attend classes there and complete assignments. Your grades will be monitored, we don’t expect excellence but it would be preferable if you kept them high.” I make sure to carefully react to his words as if they filled me with fear. In truth, I already knew (or guessed) all of this.  
“Oh.” I bite my lip again, again he focuses on the small movement.  
“Are you alright?” His voice softens, he’s concerned. Gotcha.  
“It’s just daunting. Back home it’s been a while since I was at school-” The truth, “and I wasn’t a good student-” Lie “Will I be punished by Lord Diavolo if I fail?” I look into his eyes, making my own as big and doe-like as I can.  
“You’ll do fine. I will review your work before it reaches Diavolo and may help tutor you accordingly. Just do your best.” It seems I struck a chord with the word ‘punishment’. I read him as a stuffed shirt who wanted Diavolo’s ‘undivided attention’. Seems I was wrong.  
I smile and nod at him before scooping up the satchel and taking a look inside, a set of pens, a few notepads, and books. I slip my D.D.D. inside as well and pull it onto my shoulder.  
“Ready as I’ll ever be!” I say turning back to him. I gasp as he’s closer than I expected. Not so close as to be invading my space but he’d moved without me hearing, it takes someone talented to catch me off guard like that.  
“Mammon will walk you there and walk you home. Beware other demons. Humans are considered ‘prey’ here and there will be many who want to hurt you, even kill you.” I whimper and set my lip trembling. He takes my hand and I let him, I can feel the warmth of his hand through his leather gloves. “Don’t worry, Elizabeth. We will protect you.”  
“Thank you, Lucifer.” I breathe, forcing a blush onto my cheeks.  
I turn and leave, Mammon is waiting in the hallway.  
“Jeez, I thought he ate you, you were takin’ so long.” He unfolds from the wall to walk beside me.  
Outside it is still dark but not so much as it was. More like deep twilight than midnight.  
“Mammon?” I get his attention as we walk.  
“Yea?” He’s purposely keeping his distance, no need to associate himself with me too much.  
“Is it always dark here?” I ask and he nods.  
“Yea.” He grunts. I wonder how he and a couple of his brothers have managed to maintain a tan, but that question can wait.  
“Can I ask you another question?” I add a small tremble to my voice which seems to get his notice.  
“What?” He’s looking at me at last.  
“Lucifer said that the other demons here, that they’ll want to hurt me. Is that- Is-” I stutter carefully.  
“Yea, it’s the truth. You’re like a delicious ice cream sundae to them and they all want a bite.” He folds his hands behind his head. “I’m supposed to keep you safe but do me a favor and don’t go looking for trouble, alright. I’ve got other stuff to do, I can’t be running after you all the time.” He sounds honestly irritated.  
“Okay,” I say and he nods.  
RAD is immense and very lavish. The classrooms are a little old fashioned but the place feels like a palace. I notice the eyes of the other students on me as I walk the halls. I take note of them but choose to feign ignorance or outright fear.  
There’s another human here but I don’t see him anywhere. I am however ambushed by the other exchange students.  
I’m picking at my lunch, an odd tray of food I don’t recognize, when Asmodeus practically skips up to me, two people following in his wake.  
He sits opposite me and puts his head in his hands to look at me with what I guess is adoration.  
“Lovely Liz! This is where you’ve been hiding!” He smiles at me.  
“It’s lunchtime and I’m in the lunchroom. How is that hiding?” I say and he laughs like I’ve told the joke of the century.  
“Oh, Liz! These are the exchange students from the Celestial realm. This is Simeon and Luke!” He points to them in turn.  
The one called Simeon is tall enough I have to look up to see his soft smile. He puts one hand to his heart and bows slightly. The other, Luke, is shorter than me and does not show the reverence of his counterpart. He looks downright miserable, golden blonde hair hanging over his face to hide his child-like features.  
“Pleased to meet you,” I say politely.  
“And you. How are you finding the Devildom so far?” Simeon asks, taking a seat next to me. Luke sits on the far side of him.  
“A little overwhelming,” I admit and he smiles at me. If Asmodeus’s eyes are a sunset, then Simeons are a sunrise.  
“I felt the same when we arrived but I and Luke have settled in well, don’t you think?” He addresses the small figure behind him who has slumped down onto the table, he appears to be grumbling to himself. Simeon sighs at this and gives me another smile. “I apologize for him, he’s not himself.”  
“No problem,” I say, there's something about them that needs exploring. “May I ask a question?”  
“Of course!” He says while Asmodeus seems busy with his D.D.D. and Luke is tied up in his head he seems happy to talk to me.  
“By the Celestial realm, do you mean that you are angels?” I say and he nods. “Well, that explains your clothes.” He laughs at my comment. His dark hair bobs as he covers his mouth. It’s true. Neither of them are wearing the uniform, preferring instead some rather eclectic draped outfits in white black, royal blue and gold. No wonder Lucifer didn’t comment on my alterations to my uniform, looks like us outsiders get to be a bit freer with our looks. Good to know.  
“Hey.” Mammon slumps down next to his brother, he looks annoyed. Perhaps Lucifer sent him to check on me. “You gonna eat that?” He points at my tray. I push it towards him and he snatches at a rice ball and shoves it in his mouth.  
“Why don’t you buy your own lunch?” Asmodeus asks, not looking up. I’d been given lunch for free, probably because I was an exchange student.  
“No cash,” Mammon grumbles. He notices Luke’s demeanor and grins maliciously. “What's up with fido?” He says.  
It’s like he lit a fuse. A very short fuse.  
Luke shoots up, hands braised on the table to glare at Mammon.  
“How dare you call me a dog you money-grubbing scumbag!” He snarls. I’m taken aback that so much anger could be in someone so small. The gold-lined beret on his head slides back as he berates Mammon.  
“Who are you callin' scumbag you flea-bitten chihuahua!” Mammon shouts back.  
They go on like this for some time, just getting louder and more incoherent. Eventually, the bell for class rings and I leave quickly while Asmodeus and Simeon try to prise the angry pair apart.  
I’m in such a rush to get away from them I run into the back of another student. I almost topple back but he turns and grabs my arm, helping me balance.  
“Oof! Sorry about that, I should look where I’m going!” I say, I’m opting for polite in case he takes this as an invitation to take a bite.  
“Ah, you must be Elizabeth. Apology accepted.” He says with a smile, transferring his grip down to my hand which he bows over. “I was hoping we’d meet soon. My name is Soloman.”  
“You’re the other human exchange student,” I say as he relinquishes my hand.  
Like me, he’s chosen to add to his uniform, albeit in a much more upmarket way.  
“I am. It is an honor to meet you.” He smiles at me, I can see the edges of his mask. He’s as false as I am but not as good at it as me.  
“And you,” I reply with an equally false smile. “But I must be going, can’t be late on my first day.” I gently take back my hand and walk away. I feel his eyes still on me and I’m glad when I turn the corner away from him.  
The remainder of the day is fairly without incident. I take notes in my classes and find time to check a few books out of the library before meeting Mammon at the gate to go home.  
He doesn’t say much, still angry about his fight with Luke.  
He tries to leave me when we reach the House but I decide its time to coax a little reaction from him.  
“Wait!” I say to his retreating back and he stops, peering over his shoulder at me. “I know you’ve got more important things to do but this house is huge. I have no idea how to get back to my room.” I try to look delicate and it works.  
“Come on.” He grumbles and gestures for me to follow him. With a little prompting, he gives me a small tour. There are a reading room, a music room and even a small TV room that I hadn’t seen downstairs. He takes me upstairs and starts to point out the various doors leading to his and his brother's rooms. As he does this Leviathan bursts out of his room.  
“Hey!” He snaps but it's apparent he’s not talking to me. I step back from Mammon as his brother gets in his face. I take the opportunity to get a glimpse at his room while he yells at Mammon about some owed money. It's dark with several fish tanks full of brightly colored fish. Intriguing.  
“Look, I’ll get you your money but you’ve got to give me more time!” Mammon whines.  
“Its been 200 years!” Leviathan counters and his brother scoffs.  
“I can’t do anything while I’m babysitting the human everywhere. In fact, why don’t you take her while I go get things done!” Before Leviathan can speak Mammon is gone, he’s leaped over the banister and I hear the front door bang in the distance.  
“Pitiful Loser!” Leviathan shouts after him before realizing I’m there. “He is the worst!” He begins to rant at me about various things, the owed money and an anime figurine that Mammon won and he covets. He goes on and on about how unfair it is that his brother gets everything and he gets nothing.  
“I’m sorry, which anime was Seraphina from?” I ask and he perks up immediately.  
“Only the ‘Tale of the Seven Lords’! It's the best!” He glows when he’s talking about something he likes. He pushes his violet hair out of his eyes and smiles brightly.  
“I don’t think we have that one back home,” I say, touching my chin thoughtfully. “What is it about?”  
I’ve opened the floodgates. He talks for nearly an hour about the characters and how much he loves them, even naming one of his fish after them. By the time he’s run down, I’m bored out of my mind, not that you’d notice. I’d kept asking pertinent questions, faking interest.  
“Ugh, I just wish I could get Mammon to give me what he owes me so I can get the collectors figurine of Henry!” He says, disparagingly.  
“Can’t Lucifer get him to give it to you?” I say and he shakes his head.  
“I’ve tried it but he worms his way out of it every time like the slimy insect he is.” He grumbles. I shudder at his words and I note how he reacts to my disgust.  
“I wish I could help. To say thank you for telling me all about TSL, I’m sure I’ll love it!” I say enthusiastically. He blushes but looks thoughtful.  
By this time we’re in his room, I've sat down on the floor while he’s in his gaming chair, surrounded by manga and figurines. In the glow of the tanks, he looks more comfortable. I notice he doesn't seem to have a bed but there’s a huge claw-footed bathtub in the corner. I chose not to call attention to it.  
“Well, you could form a pact with him?” He says in what I’m sure he thinks is a sneaky tone.  
“A pact?” I turn my head slightly. I’ve noticed that if I act like one of the girls in an anime he seems more comfortable so I over exaggerate my movements somewhat.  
“Yes, its a deal between a demon and a human. It means you’d be able to control him. Tell him what to do.” He’s peering at me from under his fringe.  
“So I could order him to give you back your money!” I say excitedly sitting up slightly but then recede. I know what’s coming next. Do they expect me not to look into this stuff? It's all there in the library or the internet. “But what would I have to give him in return?”  
“Normally a demon asks for a human’s soul in exchange, but sometimes we take other stuff.” He explains. “But it would have to be something that meant a lot to him.”  
“I know!” I say and he looks surprised. “He was grumbling about Lucifer taking his credit card! He said he’d do anything to get his ‘goldie’ back!” I giggle and Leviathan’s eyes light up.  
“That’s it! But how do we find out where it is? Lucifer would know but he wouldn’t tell us.” He looks pensive again.  
I stand up and pick up my satchel.  
“Leave it with me. I’m sure I can find out somehow.” I smile at him and he blushes.  
Before I go he pushes the first three volumes of the TSL manga into my hands. I walk back to my room, noticing a set of stairs off to one side, leading upwards. More to explore later.  
I dump my things in my room and try to find something comfortable to wear in amongst the various drab offerings in my new wardrobe.  
Three things are obvious to me now. I need to find a way to make money, a way to defend myself from demons, and a way to make a pact with Mammon. Honestly, the more of them I do that with the better, maybe one of them can send me home.


	2. Mammon

Breakfast passes like a whirlwind. Asmodeus joins us for our walk to school, Mammon walking a little ahead. I ask the lusty demon questions about the town here. He mentions a nightclub, his favorite shops, etc.  
“Is there a stationary shop? Or a games shop?” I say with a smile.  
“Oh yeah, there’s that boring stuff. You can see it from here look.” He points down the cobbled road to a set of closed up storefronts.  
I thank him and let him change the subject onto a supposed ‘pamper day’ he wants to set up for me. He waves his painted fingers around as he talks about skincare and bubble-bath. I try to look interested. I’m afraid the most I ever do is a little moisturizer and conditioner.  
At RAD I attend my classes like a good student. A few demons try to speak to me but they’re warded off by the brothers, one always seems to be nearby. Excepting Lucifer. I spot him across the quad as I change classes mid-morning. He’s talking to Diavolo and another demon. I suppose he doesn’t have to play bodyguard.  
Luke shuffles up to me at lunch and apologizes for his behavior the previous day. I accept it happily.  
“I don’t blame you for getting mad. I hate short jokes too.” I say and he smiles radiantly. He chats to me all through lunch, he’s a keen baker and he’s very interested in what kind of cake humans like. When I mention pineapple upside-down cake he loses his mind.   
I get enough time alone to sneak into the library after class again. I spot Solomon lurking with a few of his fan club in a corner. He raises a hand greeting but I chose to stay away. I have my plans.  
When I get home, walked by a grumpy Mammon, a cheeky Asmodeus and a quiet Satan, I excuse myself to do homework. I need to stay ahead for my plan to work.   
At dinner everyone attends and I’m glad of it. Halfway through I tell them I’ve forgotten something and have to rush back to my room.  
On my way, I slip into Leviathan's room and snag what I need from his laundry hamper. I dump it under my bed and hurry back. I tell them I needed to put my D.D.D. on charge as it was almost dead. They accept this without question.   
After dinner, I say I can’t hang out as I need to finish my homework. Lucifer tells the brothers off for trying to entice me to slack off with them. Mammon avoids me again, only stopping to remind me of our deal, as I’m sure he will do until I pay up.  
I do do my homework. Finishing it and packing it away carefully. I take a trip to the kitchen, supposedly for a snack but everyone has retired to their rooms. Perfect.  
I rush back and stuff my stolen goods in my satchel before slipping downstairs and out of the house. Taking care to stick to the deeper shadows I head towards the town center.  
Once there I slip into an alley and change my clothes. I’ve taken things that Leviathan has previously worn so they’ll mask my scent. Trousers and a long jacket that hangs to my knees. Add on a large cap that can conceal my hair and hide my face and were ready.  
I head to the games shop first and I’m quick to spot what I need. It's in my pocket and I’m out the door quickly. I hide for a few minutes in case of pursuit then pull the wrapping off my new prize.  
A pack of playing cards. I was so happy to see they play cards down here. I flip through till I pick out what I need then pocket the rest. The contents of a passing demons wallet (quickly taken as I left the store) and a crate from the alley and I’m all set.  
Find the lady. Such a simple game. Three cards, pick the queen of hearts, and win big. I’m careful. I have to lose a few times first. Make it seem easy.  
The first demon is pleased with his win and leaves me to my game. So is the next. The one after that is probably my favorite customer of all time. He wins the first pot of course and spurred on by my offer of ‘double or nothing’ he bets again. This time I slip the queen into my sleeve. He loses but determined to win big he bets more. Again I make the switch and he loses. He does this four more times before slinking off in defeat. I now have a tidy 200 Grimm. I disband the game then. No need to be too greedy. People are watching me now and it’s best to leave before they get too curious.   
I leave the crate, pocket my winnings in my shorts under the trousers, and make my way through the crowd to the other end of the high street. I manage to take six wallets before I reach the end of the street. I take the cash and leave the wallets in various gutters. I’ve always considered card theft too complicated. Cash is untraceable unless they’re looking for you.  
The last guy had more than I expected. I won’t need to do this for at least a week, though hopefully, I won’t be here by then.  
I find another alley to change in, buy a few things from the shops so I’m seen separate from the pickpocket, then head home. The thrill of taking people's money had worn off years back. I’d done it to survive for so long it was boring. Taking from people who could kill me, and in fact, would love to eat me, was a great high.  
I hide Leviathan’s clothes in my room carefully. I’ll put them back in the morning and take from a different brother next time, if there is a next time.   
I take a quick shower and throw on my nightgown, I’m tucked up in bed before I remember the other mission I had today. I tuck 20 Grimm into the waistband of my panties for safekeeping and sneak down to the kitchen.  
There it is, nestled behind some iced cream and a bag of frozen vegetables. There’s a block of ice with something square trapped inside. Beelzebub has already raided tonight as several of the labeled items are half gone. I roll my eyes, serious compulsion issues there but not my problem. I dump the block into the sink and pour hot water on it till I can break the card out carefully.  
Got it. Now for step 2.  
I head up to Mammon’s room and knock on the door.  
“What!” comes the answer, I’m glad he’s in. It would have set me back a day if he wasn’t.  
“It's me, Liz. I have what I promised you. Can I come in?” I say and he grumbles.  
He flings open the door, already in his pajamas. He sleeps in a pair of dark blue sweatpants, bare-chested. Honestly? Yum.  
“Hand it over!” He snaps and I step out of reach of his grabbing hand.  
“Let me in! I don’t want anyone to know!” I whisper conspiratorially and he steps aside to let me pass. From Leviathan’s description, I was expecting something worse but it’s not too bad. He likes earthy colors for certain and he’s a bit haphazard about his clothes but otherwise, it’s not too bad.  
He closes the door sharply then stands in front of me, hand extended.  
“Cough it up!” He says and I make sure he sees where I retrieve his money from.  
“Here. 20 Grimm like we agreed.” His eyes glow as I had it to him. He’s so happy he doesn’t care where I got it from. He sits down on his bed, turning the notes over and over to check their authenticity.  
“I gotta hand it to ya, human. You work quick.” He grins up at me and I cross my arms. “What's up?” He asks, putting the money on his nightstand.  
“I have something else you might want,” I say playfully.  
“Doubt it. Unless you got more money we’re done. Don’t let the door hit you on the way out.” He lays back on his rumpled sheets and waves me off.  
“Really? Then I’ll just keep this pretty gold card…” I turn to leave and he sits up like he’s been electrocuted.  
“Wait! You found, Goldie!” He’s on his feet.  
“Is that what it is? Oh well, I’m sure Lucifer will be happy to take it if you’re not.” I grab the door handle and start to turn the knob. His hand slams into the door, holding it shut, he’s towering over me. I turn and look up at him with a sly smile.  
“Give it to me.” He orders and I shake my head.  
“You got your Grimm. You want your ‘Goldie’ back, then we have to make another deal.” I say softly.  
“What do you want?” He’s focused on me now, it's intense being under such scrutiny.  
“A pact,” I say and he steps back with a grimace.  
“As if I’d make a pact with a dumb human like you.” He sneers. I raise my eyebrows.  
“Well then. Lucifer! I-” I mock call and he covers my mouth with his hand. I smile against his palm.  
“Okay! Fine, I’ll make a pact with you.” He huffs and his shoulders slump. He steps back from me and removes his hand.  
“Good. How do you want to do this?” I ask, hands on my hips.  
“Give me my card first!” He begs and I shake my head. “Ugggh! Sit on the bed.” He points and I sit down with my legs hanging off the edge. I know the basics of how a pact is made, a blood transfer of some kind. I’m a little nervous but the pain doesn’t scare me as much as the fact everything I read said to watch out for ‘unexpected side effects’. Apparently, they could vary from demon to demon and even pact to pact. It was hard to tell what would happen.  
Mammon knelt in front of me and motioned for me to separate my knees so he could get close to me and wrap his arms around me.   
“You sure about this? I can just pay you.” He says against the skin of my neck, he can feel me trembling.  
“Just do it,” I say and he bites the soft skin on the side of my neck. I expect pain but I get blindsided by pleasure. It courses through me from the wound outwards. I gasp involuntarily as he sits up, lips stained red. He feels it too, his eyes are dark, pupils were blown. He bites his lip hard enough to draw blood and pulls me forward, not that I need much encouragement.  
My lips meet his and he pulls me into a deep, open-mouthed kiss. Our tongues slide against each other and I can’t stop myself moaning into his mouth.  
He pulls me closer, pressing against the apex of my thighs. I grab at his back, my nails running over his tanned muscles. He growls and grinds against me making me gasp into his mouth.   
He pushes me down onto my back and bends over me, I wrap my legs around his hips as he leaves my lips to lick at the bite he gave me. Running his teeth and tongue over my skin, leaving a searing pain as he moves.   
I pull at his sweatpants and he obliges, yanking them down before pulling up my nightgown to tear off my panties. There he finds his credit card. He picks it up to regard it for a moment, giving me a chance to look at him. He’s nearly naked and it suits him well. He’s hard as a rock for me and from the angle, I’m at he’s a good size and pretty excited.  
He gives me a sly look and tosses the credit card away before gripping my hips with deliberate movements, rubbing his cock through my sopping wet folds for a moment before sliding into me slowly. Inch by inch. He growls as he enters me and I throw my head back on the bed, lost to the feel of him. I close my eyes and pant quickly, gripping his forearms in a desperate attempt to ground myself.  
I’m no virgin but this was unlike anything I’ve ever experienced with any other partner. I open my eyes at last and I’m shocked. The man above me has changed. Stark white markings cover his chest and arms, two bat-like wings hang from his back and a pair of curling black horns protruding from his head.   
“You feel so good, babe.” He purrs, leaning down to capture my lips for a long deep kiss. “You ready?” He breathes when he pulls back a little. He’s been giving me time to adjust to him, that’s way more considerate than any of the other men I’ve slept with (but then none of them were endowed enough to warrant it if I’m honest.)  
“Yes,” I reply and with another sly smile, he starts to move. Slow deep thrust as that make me moan low in my throat. He lifts one of my legs to change the angle slightly and I lose all control. “Go good! Don’t stop!” I gasp and he obliges.  
My body feels like it's on fire and the coil of tension in my abdomen is getting tighter and tighter. I cry out his name as it finally snaps and I climax, arching my back and grabbing at anything I can for purchase.  
He slows down, rocking into my hips gently as I come down from my high. He's panting and I pull him down to me again, experimentally exploring his horns.  
“I don’t know if I can hold back anymore, babe.” He growls and I can see the effort he’s putting into trying to be careful with me.  
“Do it. Fuck me Mammon.” I demand and with a low roar he does just that, rutting into me like a wild beast.  
His grip on my hips is hard, I’ll have bruises tomorrow I’m sure but I don’t care. He leans low over me and I grab at his back, leaving my mark on his skin with my nails.  
I climax again and he suddenly scoops me up to sit on his thighs, thrusting up into me while my body contracts and convulses around him. When he finds his end he thrusts even harder than before. I’m sure he’s going to tear me in half, and honestly, I don’t care. All I can do is hold on for dear life. I feel him fill me and withdraw slowly, laying me on the bed with an odd sort of reverence before climbing in and wrapping his arms around me, demon form subsiding.   
“You okay?” He asks, I’m trembling from the experience. “I didn’t hurt ya, did I?”  
“Not in any way I wasn’t enjoying,” I reply with a quavering laugh. He chuckles with me. “Do- Does that always happen when you make a pact?”  
“Nah. Normally the human can feel a bit faint after but when I tasted your blood… I dunno I just kinda went with the feeling.” He rolls onto his back and I roll to face him, he’s got one hand under his head and the other flat on his chest.   
“So did I,” I say, leaning on one of my arms and resting the other on my stomach. There’s a pleasant ache in my lower abdomen that I’m sure will be with me for days. We lie there in silence for a few minutes. At first, it’s comfortable but I start to notice him sneaking looks at me and his body tensing and relaxing.   
“Look, Liz I-” He starts and I smile, reaching up to put a finger to his lips.  
“If you’re about to say that you’re not looking for a relationship with a ‘dumb human’, save it. I don’t want anything from you, well not in that way.” I say and he breathes out, relaxing suddenly.  
“Good! I hadn’t pegged you as a soppy girl, glad I judged ya right!” He laughs.  
“You got me,” I say and sit up slowly, my muscles don’t want to listen but I push through. “I made a pact with you to force you to do some things you don’t want to do. It wouldn’t be fair to do that and try and be with you emotionally.” I say and he takes notice at last.  
“Force me to do what?” His focus on me is the sharpest I’ve seen so far.  
“You’re going to pay back Leviathan, every penny you owe him as soon as you have it. And since I gave you back your credit card that should be easy.” I say, not as a command but he gets it. He covers his eyes with one arm, groaning.  
“Do I have to?” He whines.  
“Yes. Do you want me to order you? I will if you push me.” I warn and he peeks out at me.  
“Damn! Fine, I’ll pay him back first thing tomorrow.” He’s not as annoyed as he seems. I can tell. “Anything else, oh mistress.” He’s being sarcastic but there’s a hint of a smile on his lips.  
“Just one, you won an anime figurine from a store not too long ago. I’d like you to give that to Leviathan as well.” I say and he looks confused.  
“Figurine?” He mumbles to himself. “I think it’s over there somewhere.” He points to a corner of his room that’s littered with balled up notepaper and a few pieces of discarded clothing.  
I get up slowly and go to look. When I bend over I hear an intake of breath from the bed, maybe there was more to our tryst than just the pact. I smile, despite myself, it’s always nice to feel attractive.  
I pull away a few things to find a plastic carrier bag with the figure inside. It looks like it hasn’t been opened. I recognize her from the manga that Leviathan loaned me. I pick it up and walk back to the bed.  
“Found it,” I say, putting it down at the foot of the bed then stretching languidly, one eye open to his reaction, he’s pulled a blanket up over himself a little but it's not cold in here. He’s hiding his reaction to me.  
A human man would take an hour at least to recover from sex, it seems demons are more active than that.  
“Good.” He huffs and I see the blush on his cheeks. I consider him a moment, I’ve got what I wanted, and more besides. Mammon was now obliged to follow my orders and defend me from harm if I needed it. It didn’t hurt to make him want to help me as well.  
“I just realized something!” I say and give him a bright smile.  
“What?” He grips the blanket tightly.  
“We had sex and you never saw me naked!” I laugh and he swallows. “Would you like to?” I pluck at the nightgown and he follows the movement breathlessly. He nods and I pull it off over my head, solely to give him a show. I toss it on top of the bag and turn around slowly so he can take me in. I’m no supermodel but a life of living lean and doing a lot of running has given me a good body. My breasts are average sized but perky, my stomach is fairly flat and my hips are wide enough to give me an hourglass shape. Mammon is practically drooling. “Well?” I say teasingly but he can’t get any coherent words out. I crawl up the bed, over him and straddle his hips while leaning down so my face is only an inch or so from his. “Sorry. I couldn’t hear you.” I whisper seductively.  
“Ni-Nice.” He stutters and I smile, his hands are hovering, he wants to touch me.  
“Good.” I stand up before he can and pull the nightgown over my head. I swing the bag over my shoulder. “On second thought I’ll give him the figurine myself. Goodnight!”  
I can hear him spluttering as I open the door, saunter out and close it behind me. I hear him throw something across the room as I walk away back to my room.   
I shower and change my nightshirt. After looking up a couple of things as reassurance I settle down for the night. In all, definitely a good day’s work.


	3. Leviathan

I wake early the next morning, my alarm hasn’t gone off yet but the ache in my hips is incessant. I dress and apply a little makeup, careful to make sure the bite on my shoulder is covered up neatly.  
I pull a notepad from my bag and decide to take a few coded notes, get my thoughts in order.

_Mmn - Pct md (glw 4 $ & thg wnt)  
Lvth - nxt pct? (glw 4 pse & ame)  
Stn - crfl tmpr (glw w agr & bksm)  
Bez - fd  
Amds -Fck 4 pct? (glw 4 sx & pse)  
Lfr - dmt (glw 4 sb & gd mnrs)_

It wouldn’t take a genius to work out my code but I wanted to make sure if someone saw it they’d dismiss it as gibberish or Alchemy notes. Translated it read:

_Mammon - Pact Made (Glows for money and things he wants)  
Leviathan - Next pact? (Glows for praise and anime)  
Satan - Careful Temper (Glows when angry or for book smarts)  
Beelzebub - Food  
Asmodeus - Fuck for pact? (Glows for sex and praise)  
Lucifer - Dominant (Glows for submission and good manners)_

I sat back and looked at the list. No one had explicitly said but I was starting to see a pattern. If Mammon was self-indulgent and Beelzebub was always hungry, Leviathan was jealous of everyone, Asmodeus would screw anything that moved, Satan was quick to anger and Lucifer was very… haughty. Greed, Gluttony, Envy, Lust, Wrath, and Pride. There was one missing. I racked my brains for a moment. Sloth!  
Did that mean there was another brother or sister somewhere? Sent to the human world in my place, maybe? Wouldn’t the others have mentioned it?  
Also, there were only seven doors in this hall. Seven bedrooms including mine. Was I in their room?  
I looked it up on my D.D.D. and sure enough, there was a seventh brother, Belphagor. There were pictures on Leviathan’s social media of him. Hard to miss navy blue and white hair, I’d have to keep an eye out for him.  
My alarm finally sounds and I get up, intending to smuggle Leviathan’s clothes down to the laundry room. I put them in a hamper with my things covering them and head down. The house is fairly quiet, most of the brothers are still getting dressed, and so on. I pass Satan in the kitchen, he appears to be our cook this morning. I smile at him and say my ‘good mornings’ before heading to the little side room. There are seven hampers here. Luckily they are labeled and I waste no time tossing the stolen clothes into the right bin and then putting mine away. Small imps would periodically collect the clothes when the hampers were full and wash them. You needed to collect them the next day when they’d be washed and pressed ready for you. A great system.  
When I emerged from the kitchen Satan was humming a song and turning over hash browns on the stove. I take a seat at the table and he smiles at me.  
“You’re in a good mood,” I say.  
“Oh yes. I’m picking up the next book in a series I like today and it’s got me all giddy.” He replies, turning over several rashers of bacon.  
“Oh, I’ll bet you just devour it when you get home!” I joke and he laughs,  
“Oh definitely.” He replies.  
“Why don’t you let me get the book for you as a gift?” I offer and he blushes slightly.  
“I couldn’t let you do that. It’s already paid for anyway.” He puts the bacon to one side on a plate and starts cracking eggs. “Why so generous?”  
“I like to buy people things. I want to get you each a gift for being so welcoming.” I explain. “What do you think everyone would like. I’ve already picked out a big baked cheesecake for Beelzebub” I finish in a conspiratorial whisper.  
“He’d like that a lot, be careful he doesn't nip your fingers when he takes it, he can get very over-enthusiastic about food.” He hums thoughtfully as he tends to the frying eggs.  
“Mammon would be happy with cash, don’t waste your time on him though.” He turns a hash brown to check it and plates those up too. “Asmo likes a cologne called ‘desire’ it comes in a pink bottle the shape of a peach. Levi would love anything to do with that anime he obsesses over. You already got something for Beelz…”  
“What about Lucifer?” I ask and he thinks for a moment. “Got it! Music, he loves music. Mostly classical but he prefers rare stuff. I know he’s drooling over an album Levi just got but I can’t remember which.”  
“Thank you, Satan!” I say and he blushes slightly. “But you didn’t say what you wanted,” I say suggestively.  
“You’re smart, I’m sure you’ll think of something.” He says slyly.  
Our conversation is cut short as Beelzebub and Leviathan come down for breakfast. I help lay the table and serve the food. Asmo appears as we sit down, as does Lucifer. Mammon is last.  
He meets my eyes over the table but doesn’t say anything. Leviathan is in a much better mood than usual. I catch his eye over the eggs and he gives me a subtle thumbs up. It seems that Mammon paid up. I smile at that.  
Mammon walks me to school again but is a lot more at ease in my presence. When his brothers are far enough away he steps closer to talk.  
“You didn’t tell them?” He says and I look up at him.  
“About the pact? No, I figured you might be a bit embarrassed at being outwitted by a ‘dumb human’.” I say, fluttering my eyelashes at him.  
“Nah, that doesn’t matter. I meant us… uhhh…” He trails off, turning to hide a blush.  
“I’m not one to kiss and tell. Are you?” I say and he coughs.  
“No!” He says too loudly. “No. Asmo said he heard someone in my room last night. I told him it was a girl I model with. He didn’t question it.” He explains with a softer voice.  
“No problem then,” I say and he nods.  
“Yea.” I don’t miss the look he gives me but I decide to ignore it.  
“Do you know anything that could keep Lucifer distracted for a bit?” I ask and he looks shocked.  
“Why?” He splutters.  
“Do you really want me to explain?” I say, giving him a level look. He considers it a moment.  
“You’re right, I don’t want to know. The only thing I can think of is music. He keeps asking Levi for an album he got recently but he won’t let him borrow it. Something to do with that ‘Tale of the Seven Kingdoms’ or something.” He waves his arm dismissively.  
“Lords.” I correct him. “Tale of the Seven Lords.”  
“Whatever!” He looks agitated. “I’m done talking about this anyway.”  
He refuses to talk for the rest of our walk. I spend time thinking.  
At school, it's not long before the pact becomes general knowledge. It seems Mammon chose to let it out himself. The other demons in my classes give me a bit more space. Mammon wasn’t as powerful as Lucifer or Diavolo but he was formidable and they didn’t want to test the rumor that I had a pact with him.  
Solomon even stopped me in the hallway to congratulate me. I pretended I was needed elsewhere and rushed off. I suspect he had an ulterior motive in everything he did. I know that seems like I’m being hypocritical but I’m not. I’ve learned to stay away from other people like me, it just complicates things.  
By the time I get home, I have an idea of what to do. I need to get Leviathan to make a pact with me.  
I was pretty desperate to find out what Lucifer was hiding up those stairs and needed to distract him. The TSL album that Leviathan had was the key but if he refused to lend it to his brother he wouldn’t do it for me. I could just steal it but I had no idea where in his room he kept it and it might take several attempts to unearth it. Too risky.  
I changed into a soft pale blue dress that I bought the previous night. It wasn’t my usual fashion but this was more of a costume anyway. It resembled something I remembered from an anime. I did my hair and makeup accordingly and headed to Leviathan's room with the plastic bag I liberated from Mammon under my arm.  
I knocked and I heard movement from inside.  
“What’s the password?” He said through the door.  
“Password?” I say involuntarily before remembering myself. “Leviathan it’s me, I got Seraphina for you!”  
The door slams open and he snatches the bag from my hand.  
“OMG! You really got that off him!” He retrieves the box from the bag and starts inspecting it thoroughly. “Amazing!” He grins madly at me and I’m sure I’ve got him. “How can I thank you?”  
“Well-” I start but his eyes turn steely. He's taken in how I’ve dressed and the smile on my face. Damn, I pushed him too far.  
“Oh, I get it. One brother isn’t enough. You want to make a pact with me too don’t you?” He says and steps back from me.  
“Think of it as me wanting to trade up to the better brother.” I try to salvage it but he’s on to me now.  
“No way! I’d never make a pact with some normie! Get out of here!” He slams the door in my face and I deflate.  
“Leviathan,” I say with exasperation. I hear laughter from down the hall, Solomon is coming towards me, head high.  
“Oh dear, got shut down? Levi will never open up to anyone he doesn’t deem worthy. Nice try though.” He looks me up and down and I cross my arms with a raised eyebrow. “May I?” I step back for him to knock on the door. He gives some kind of convoluted password and Leviathan opens it, making sure to give me a dirty look. I see the opening titles of the TSL anime on the screen behind him and inspiration strikes.  
“Hey! Tell you what, I’ll prove I’m no ‘normie’,” I wiggle my fingers as I speak and he narrows his eyes. “I bet I know TSL better than you and I’ll prove it!”  
“Ha! As if! A couple of days ago you had no idea what it was and now you think you know it better, I’d like to see you try.” He smiles at Solomon who returns it, though he looks less sure when Leviathan turns back to me.  
“A contest then. A quiz, tomorrow after school. If I win you have to make a pact with me.” I hold out my hand for him to shake but he waves it away.  
“You’re on! If I win you have to buy me the special boxset of series 8 with the artbook and figurine.” He says.  
“Done,” I say.  
“This will be so easy, see you tomorrow normie!” He closes the door with less force this time and I hear him laughing on the other side.  
I bite my lip and stand there a moment, considering my options. How to learn 8 seasons of a show in one day?  
“Hey! Whatcha just doing standing there?” Mammon comes up the stairs. I sigh and explain it to him. “Are you nuts? No one knows that stuff better than him. You’re gonna lose and that set is over 1000 Grimm!”  
“Only one thing for it. Grab some snacks and the DVD’s and met me at my room!” I order and head back the other way.  
“Wait! Why have I gotta watch with you?” He calls after me.  
“Because I said so!” I shout back.  
By the time he arrives at my door, I’ve set up the room to be comfortable to watch for a long time. To my surprise Beelzebub appears to be following him, arms overloaded with bowls and bags of snacks.  
“Beelzebub? What are you doing here?” I say, straightening up.  
“Mammon said you were having a marathon, that means snacks. Can I join you?” He says, mouth already half full of popcorn.  
“Sure I guess.” I wave him in and he settles on a large cushion and keeps eating while I put the DVD on.  
“Beelz.” He says and I turn. “Call me Beelz.” I nod and press play.  
As anime goes it’s not bad. The characters are striking and the art style is pretty good. I’m taking notes as we go, Mammon makes fun of me but I ignore him. It helps me retain information.  
By the time we’ve gotten through season 2, Beelz has abandoned us in search of more food. Mammon and I watch the rest happily enough, he quizzes me every so often and I realize he knows more about the series than he’d let on. I tease him a little about his liking for the ‘Lord of Fools’ but he takes it with abnormal grace.  
When we finish the last season it’s past midnight. We’ve long since abandoned the cushions on the floor for my bed and lie close to each other without touching.  
“So do ya think you can beat him now?” He asks as the credits roll. Why do anime ending songs always sound so happy compared to the main theme?  
“Maybe. If I’m lucky.” I say and he rolls over to lean his head on his hand and look at me. I’m looking absently at the canopy above my bed, it’s carved with tiny flowers and covered in lights, a sweet touch I wouldn’t have added myself.  
“Well… good luck then.” He says and I turn to smile at him.  
“Thank you for watching it with me.” He looks away.  
“It’s not like I had anything better to do.” He deflects and rubs his nose with his free hand.  
“Well, I appreciate it anyway.” I lean in to kiss his cheek but end up lingering close to him.  
He kisses me softly at first but slowly his arms wrap around me and I slide my hand into his hair, its wonderfully soft and smells faintly of oranges.  
We lay there, making out slowly for some time before a yawn overcomes me.  
“Sorry!” I say, bashfully.  
“Borin' you am I?” He jokes and I smile.  
“No, just tired. I’m sure I’ll be dreaming of that damn show tonight.” I say, stretching.  
“Should I go?” He asks and I shake my head.  
“Only if you want to. You’re welcome to stay but I’m just going to sleep okay, no funny stuff.” I warn him with a raised finger.  
“Got it.” He replies.  
I tidy away the DVD’s and get changed. He just strips to his boxers and climbs into my bed properly. He opens his arms and I curl up with him. I don’t like to admit it to anyone but sometimes it’s nice to be held.

In the morning he's gone but he left a note. Apparently, he didn’t want to embarrass me so snuck out half an hour before I woke up so his brothers didn’t catch him. A nice thought but they were bound to find out about us eventually.  
I apply extra makeup today to cover the bags under my eyes and head downstairs in time for breakfast.  
Leviathan has been telling everyone about our contest, now it’s not just going to be a little quiz but a full-on battle in front of the school. The nervousness they see is very real. Asmo looks bored, Satan rolls his eyes, Mammon is trying to look uninterested, Beelz is more intent on his food and Lucifer looks somewhat perturbed. He especially seems to have noticed my discomfort at Leviathan taking this further than he should.  
“Elizabeth, will you join me a moment please?” He asks as we clear the table. I follow him to the music room. “I won’t pretend I know why you are intent on making pacts with my brothers but I think you’re in over your head here. Would you consider canceling your bout?” He’s stopped by the grand piano. Its lacquered surface is shiny enough to give us a distorted reflection.  
“No, I can’t do that. Leviathan would never respect me ever again if I did that.” I said to him, careful to pick my words well.  
“Very well, then may I give you some advice?” He says with a subtle smile.  
“I’d appreciate any advice you give me,” I say, a slight glow in his eyes there.  
“Go and speak with Simeon before you face Levi. He might be able to help you.” He says softly, as if not wanting others to hear us. I nod hard enough for my ponytail to bounce. “Good luck, I’ll be watching.” He says and I’m sure to dip my head and blush.  
At lunchtime, I hunt for the angelic exchange student. I find him in the gardens and rush up to him.  
“Well hello there!” He greets, Luke is by his side and he waves happily at me. The thought strikes me that these two angels wouldn’t be seen dead with me if they knew who I was, what I’d done back home. I wave the thought away.  
“Simeon, I’m so glad I found you! Hi Luke!” I wave hello to the diminutive angel and he looks pleased I acknowledged him.  
“You were looking for me? Why?” He says and I bite my lip nervously before explaining the situation. “Ah, your little contest with Levi. I’ve heard.” He cups my chin to make me look into his beautiful eyes.  
“I need your help, please?” I say and he smiles, running a thumb over my cheek soothingly.  
“Of course, come sit with us and I’ll do what I can.” He says and leads me to a bench.  
He feeds me information till the bell rings and I dutifully note it down. Simeon glances at my shorthand, commenting once it looks like a formula. I don’t ask him how he knows what he’s telling me. Honestly, I can guess, but it would be rude to pry.  
I memorize the notes during my next class and I feel a little calmer by the time the bell rings.  
I head to the main hall where we’re meant to meet and find Lord Diavolo stood talking with Leviathan and Lucifer.  
“Ah! Elizabeth! Here you are! Leviathan was doubting you’d appear but I assured him you had a stronger spine than that.” He says to me. He’s referencing the way I spoke to him at our first meeting. I curtsy smoothly to him.  
“Lord Diavolo, I apologize for making you wait,” I say and he smiles at me. He’s terribly handsome but there’s too much intelligence behind those eyes for me to even consider any of my tricks.  
“Let's get on with this! You’d better pay up when you lose, normie!” Leviathan spouts, heading to his spot on the podium.  
Lucifer tuts and shakes his head at his brother’s behavior and offers me luck as I head to my spot.  
Turns out Diavolo is there to do more than be a spectator, he’s the compare and quizmaster.  
He welcomes the room and explains the rules. We’ll each get three questions about TSL and if we both get them all correct it will turn to sudden death. I take a deep breath.  
I get the first question and manage to answer correctly. Leviathan does the same despite his question being significantly harder. The second question I manage as well but so does he and the pattern repeats for the last one.  
“It's not fair! Her questions are way easier than mine!” Leviathan pouts, waving his hands. “I’d get it anyway but-”  
“Enough, or you will be disqualified,” Diavolo warns and Leviathan shuts up, crossing his arms and pouting. “Okay, we’re moving on to sudden death. I will ask one question to both of you and whoever can answer correctly wins!”  
The crowd hushes. Diavolo reads the question on his card and Leviathan instantly explodes.  
“How is anyone supposed to know that! That won’t be revealed till season 9 and that won’t be out for another two years!” He shouts, face red.  
“Is that your final answer?” Diavolo asks, eyebrows raised.  
“It’s the ONLY answer.” Leviathan crosses his arms again.  
“What about you, Elizabeth?” He asks me. I take a shaky breath and tell him the answer just as Simeon told me.  
“What! How can you know that? You’re lying.” Leviathan accuses loudly.  
“She’s not, I can tell,” Diavolo confirms.  
“But! But the Lord of corruption would never do that!” Leviathan looks shocked and angry.  
“Looks like we have a winner!” The lord declares and the crowd cheers.  
“That's not fair! How did she know that!” He turns to me, face contorted with rage. “Tell me how you know!” Before I can answer a great tail appears at his back, whipping around viciously, knocking over chairs and tables while various demon spectators scramble to get out of the way. He’s not two enormous horns that remind me of the coral in one of his fish tanks but the way he is looking at me is nowhere as serene as that image should be. His eyes are bright, shining with an inner light that’s quite daunting. Ever hear the term ‘laser focus’? This might be the best example of that I’ve ever witnessed.  
He came toward me, closing the gap quickly. Out of the corner of my eye, I can see Mammon fighting his way to the stage. I just need to stay in one piece long enough for him to get here. Leviathan swipes a suddenly clawed hand at me. I sidestep and duck out of his reach and then again as he continues to attack.  
He tries to trip me with his tail but I hop over it. With each dodge, he gets angrier. I know if he gets hold of me its all over, I’ll be in bloody bits on the stage before you could blink.  
Out of the corner of my eye, I see Mammon slip on something and curse. That's it, I’m doomed but I won’t go down without a fight. I look for a weapon and my hand finds a chair that was pushed aside, I grip it quickly and settle my weight on the balls of my feet. The next time she swipes at me I twist away but use my momentous to bring the chair down on his head. He roars wordlessly and renews his attack.  
Damn, I only made him angrier and now all I have is a few splintered bits of wood. I throw the shorter blunter piece way and hold the other underhanded as you would a knife. The end is pointed but I doubt it would be much more than an annoyance to him as he speeds towards me.  
I avoid two more swipes but miss his tail. He swipes my legs out from under me and I topple, rolling when I hit the boards to avoid his tail slamming down right where my head was. I use all my strength to bury the makeshift stake into the scaly thing and I manage to hurt him a little.  
Another roar and this time I’m too slow. He knocks me flying with a backhanded swipe and I brace myself for an impact that doesn’t come. Someone has caught me in their arms. I’ve got my eyes screwed shut but I can smell something spicy. I look up into the face of my savior and almost shrink back in fear. Lucifer.  
He’s got his arms under my knees and supporting my back, like an unwilling bridal carry. He’s not looking at me but I’m kind of glad of it. He has two curling horns, sharp and intimidating, growing from the crown of his head and I can see two pairs of darkly feathered wings protruding from his back. He’s angry, I feel it radiating off him like heat from a flame.  
He hands me to someone who lets me down gently and turns to his brother.  
“Leviathan control yourself!” He shouts and the younger snarls at him, trying to step around him to get to me. Someone takes my hand and gently leads me to the side of the stage, away from the fight. I look up to see it is Lord Diavolo who gives me a soft smile.  
“It’s okay. Lucifer will deal with this, you’re safe now.” He says and I nod absently before turning back to the brothers.  
I gasp as Leviathan leaps at Lucifer but is smacked back down to the ground by a single blow.  
“You’re better than this!” Lucifer shouts and Leviathan seems to be calming down. He returns to his more human appearance, now sporting a blooming bruise on his jaw. “Go home. I will see to you there.” Lucifer orders and when Leviathan hesitates he leans down to look into his eyes. “Now.” He snarls.  
His younger brother scrambles to his feet and leaves, sparing me an unreadable look as he retreats.  
“Good show!” Diavolo congratulates Lucifer as he breathes deeply and resumes his normal shape. He claps his hand to get the attention of the room. “Go on now. We’ll see you back in class bright and early!” He calls to the crowd who begins to disperse.  
Mammon rushes up and starts checking me over, babbling apologies about not being able to save me. He slipped on some melted ice cream around Beelz. It’s almost funny.  
“Are you alright?” Lucifer asks me, meeting my eye squarely.  
“Yes, a few bruises and such but I’m fine. Thank you for your help.” I bow slightly to him and he nods.  
“I must say you were doing rather well by yourself!” Diavolo laughs, patting me on the arm. “You’ll have to tell me how you learned to fight, sometime.”  
“Thank you, Lord Diavolo, I will,” I say and bow slightly to him as well. I’m in shock, I can feel the adrenaline draining from my muscles. I want to be alone to fall apart in peace.  
“Good! Now you should head home, Lucifer will you come with me for a moment?” The Lord of Devildom saunters off with Lucifer following. Leaving me with Mammon, Beelz, and Asmo.  
I step towards the food but my legs give out. Mammon wraps around me like a coat.  
“What did I say about not getting into trouble! Dumb human!” He says in false irritation as he tries to soothe me. I’m shaking and there are tears in my eyes. I look at my hands, there’s blood drying on them. I feel nauseous.  
Asmo picks up on my face quicker than the others and rushes me to the closest bathroom where I throw up heavily, he holds my hair dutifully while I empty my guts. He washes my face afterward and combs my hair back into a neat ponytail. He doesn’t say much and I don’t mention that he’s in the girl's restroom.  
They walk me home, Mammon keeping his arm around me the whole way. Asmo offers to let me take a bath in his rooms but I decline. Beelz even offers me some of his snack stashes.  
Mammon takes me back to my room and sits on my bed while I shower. I catch a glimpse of myself in the mirror and finally, the tears start to flow.  
There’s a long bruise across my stomach where his tail hit me and another on one of my shoulders but otherwise I’m okay. I’ve not been that frightened for a very long time. It’s a visceral, primal feeling and my body rejects it utterly.  
I weep under the warm spray of the shower but I pull myself back together. I pull on a large grey sweater and some comfortable jeans and curl up with Mammon until Asmo comes to ask if I want any dinner.  
I decide its better to go and eat than to stay and mope. Leviathan and Lucifer aren't there. The others tell me that as soon as the eldest arrived home he dragged Leviathan into his study and they were still in there. They intended to save a portion of dinner for them but Beelz ate it anyway.  
It doesn't take long for the brothers to get me to smile, then laugh. Asmo recounts the whole fight from his perspective, with added sound effects and exaggeration. I blush a little at his description of me as ‘A Warrior Queen’.  
Satan insists that he and Beelz will wash the dishes despite it being my turn and Mammon accompanies me upstairs, talking about how he wanted to watch a film with me, ASmo wants to join us and while Mammon grumbles he is fine when I accept his company.  
As we pass his room Leviathan steps out. His brothers position themselves between us quickly.  
“Liz, can I talk to you for a minute please?” He looks at the floor, he looks so lost and upset my heart aches a little.  
“No way!” Mammon says and I tense at that. I hate being spoken for.  
“What is it?” I say and shoot Mammon a sharp look.  
“I want to apologize for… all that.” He says softly rubbing the back of his neck. He’s hesitant to speak in front of his brothers.  
“Let’s go somewhere private,” I say and step towards his room. Mammon grabs my hand and I turn to him. “It’s okay, he’s not going to hurt me. Isn’t that right?” I throw the question over my shoulder at Leviathan.  
“No.” He replies and I prise my hand free.  
“See, I’ll be fine. Go get on with your homework, you both said you’re behind on it. I’ll be okay.” I say stepping back away from the dubious-looking brothers.  
“Alight, the lady knows best. Message me later!” Asmo heads off, towing the reluctant Mammon along with him.  
I turn and walk into Leviathan’s room. He follows and shuts the door.  
“Look, I want to say that I’m sorry. I just got so envious and it just took over.” I turn to him and he looks so innocent there that it’s so easy to forget the beast he became. He sits down heavily in his desk chair. “I know I’m a piece of shit.”  
“Hey, don’t say that. Look, you guys have… compulsions and I triggered one,” I say and he peers up at me through his fringe. “I’m sorry as well. Forgiven?” I kneel in front of him so I can see his face. He smiles bashfully.  
“Forgiven.” He mutters and I return the smile.  
“Good, and no more name-calling.” I wave a finger at him. “Don’t say bad things about yourself.”  
“Got it.” He says. He looks like he’s thinking about something. “Look about the contest. You did win so…” He trailed off. Ah. Looks like today wasn’t a write-off after all.  
“The pact,” I say and he nods.  
“Yeah, so let’s get it over with.” He says, he’s resigned and I almost feel bad but he did try and kill me.  
“How do you want to do this?” I say and he holds out his hand for mine.  
“This might hurt a little.” He says as I give him my hand and he rolls up my sleeve.  
“It's okay,” I reply and he sinks his teeth into my wrist.  
Just like with mammon I feel a wave of pleasure emanating from his bite. I gasp softly, rubbing my legs together without meaning to. My body is searching for friction.  
He bites his finger and offers it to me. I slip it onto my mouth and suck gently. My tongue runs along its length.  
“Liz.” He gasps and I release his finger with a soft popping noise. He’s breathing hard but his aversion to physical contact is holding him back. I have no such problem.  
“You know, I think it’s only fair I thank you for doing that.” I purr and push his knees apart to get closer to him.  
“Uhh…” He says, he’s unsure but he’s watching me carefully, the heat on his cheeks is sweet.  
I slide my hands up his thighs and settle them on the fastenings of his belt and trousers, I raise an eyebrow in question to him and he nods, eyes wide.  
I undo his belt and unbutton his trousers, sliding a hand in to cup him slowly, pumping him once firmly over his boxers.  
He grips the arms of his chair and throws his head back with a hiss. I pull him free from his boxers and scoot closer still. He’s thicker than I’d have expected and already hard. I let go briefly to pull off my sweater and throw it away into the corner. He mumbles something that I can’t understand, eyes locked on me as I start to trail small kisses up and down his length.  
“Do you want me to stop?” I ask as I once again reach his tip, my breath ghosting over his skin.  
“N- N- No!” He replies and I smile to myself before licking a stripe up the full height of his hardness and slipping the head into my mouth.  
He gasps and moans my name, a constant stream of whispered encouragements and incoherent noises, as I begin to bob my head up and down, taking him as far into my mouth as I dared and stroking what I couldn’t manage with my hands.  
He gets more daring as I go, tentatively grabbing my ponytail and encouraging my movements. I hum to let him know that this is fine and I guess he enjoyed the stimulation as it causes him to grip my hair harder.  
Just as I’m sure my aching jaw won’t let me continue he tenses up and I feel him twitch against my tongue. His grip on my head gets harder and he gasps as he climaxes into my mouth, coating my throat. I swallow every drop and sit back, massaging my jaw and Looking at the results of my work with satisfaction.  
Leviathan is a mess. A panting, blushing mess. He’s run his hands through his hair and it sticks out in crazy directions as he comes down from his high. I rub his thigh comfortingly as he tucks his softening cock back into his underwear and pants.  
“That was-” He manages, a goofy smile on his face. “Unexpected.”  
“What can I say, I’m impulsive sometimes,” I say, stretching my back and pushing myself to stand up.  
“I like your impulsiveness.” He stands up as well. He hunkers down so much it’s hard to remember how tall he is. Against me, my head is only a little higher than his chin. “Can I kiss you?” He asks and I raise my head to him for his to touch his lips to mine. A surprisingly chaste kiss but it’s nice, sweet, and innocent in all the ways I’m not.  
“Oh, Leviathan-” I say and he smiles, linking his fingers with mine.  
“Levi.” He corrects.  
“Levi, I’m sorry but I’m going to have to give you an order you might not like,” I say.  
“After that, I’d give you anything.” He jokes.  
“I need your TSL soundtrack,” I say and his smile fails.  
“Except that.” He says, stepping back. The afterglow is already gone.  
“Don’t make me order you to give it to me,” I warn, arms crossed.  
“But I haven’t even gotten it out of the plastic yet!” He whines but I stand firm.  
_“Leviathan, I order you to lend me that soundtrack,”_ I say and he bolts to attention. My voice was strange then, harder and more authoritative than usual. I hadn’t done it on purpose but I suppose it was part of the pact.  
“Ugh! Fine, just don’t scratch it.” He grabs it off one of his shelves and hands it to me.  
“Thank you, Levi.” I take t and scoop my sweater up off the floor.  
“Wait? You’re going already?” He looks more upset that I’m leaving than having to give up the soundtrack. That’s oddly touching.  
“I’ve got things to do, maybe over the weekend, you can show me one of your games? I’m pretty good at beat-em-ups.” I offer and he smiles, his fringe falling back over his face.  
“You’re on.” He says and I turn to go after shimmying back into the sweater. “Can I kiss you again?” He asks and I put down the soundtrack carefully on his desk and wrap my arms around his shoulders, standing on my tiptoes to kiss him again.  
It’s only slightly less chaste his time, evolving to an openmouthed kiss, although he keeps his tongue to himself. He groans when I withdraw from him and pick up my prize to head for the door.  
“Catch you later!” I say, he slumps into his chair as I close the door.  
I have to say I’d be happy to get back on my knees for him anytime.


	4. Belphegor vol.1

I head back to my room absent-mindedly before remembering what I have in my hand. I turn around and head straight to Lucifer’s room, hiding the soundtrack behind my back as I tentatively knock on the door.  
I can hear rustling behind the door and it opens. Lucifer raises an eyebrow when he sees that it's me and opens the door fully.  
“Elizabeth? To what do I owe the honor?” His smile is a formality, I can see the suspicion in the set of his shoulders.  
“I have a gift for you, to say thank you for stepping in today,” I say and hold out the soundtrack. His eyes glow softly as he sees it and lifts it from my hands.  
“My goodness! The ‘Tale of the Seven Lords’ soundtrack.” He breathes and I smile.  
“I know you wanted to listen to it,” I say and his return smile is radiant.  
“Oh yes! You see there’s a story behind one of the songs which intrigues me.” He turns, pulling off the plastic cover deftly and opening the case. “Yes, it’s here!” He holds out the case to me and points to a particular track labeled ‘The Lord of Corruption’s Curse’.  
“Is that one special?” I ask and he beams at me, eyes practically on fire.  
“The composer was an amazingly talented but very troubled man. Shortly after creating this piece, he committed suicide. They pulled it from the show but left it on the special editions of the soundtrack. It’s said that an awful fate will befall anyone who listens to it!” He looks so animated it’s almost like he’s a different person. “I’ve been desperate to listen to it since I heard about it. Thank you, I’m going to play it now!”  
“Well, goodnight! Thank you again, I don’t know what would have happened if you hadn’t stepped in.” I move away as if headed back to my room.  
“You’re welcome, I do hope my brothers don’t need anything tonight I will be very distracted by this.” He says before closing the door.  
He thinks he’s smooth. What he means is: ‘go on and satisfy your curiosity, I know what you’re doing’.  
I wait until the music begins to flow from his room and count to sixty in my head before turning to the stairs headed upwards. I take a few steps up and glance at Lucifer’s door, there's no sign that he’s going to burst out and grab me. I keep climbing.  
At the top there’s an attic, it runs the length of the house and is filled with neatly stacked boxes. To one side is a door and there are windows spaced evenly along the roof, it doesn’t smell or look musty or dusty like most attics I’ve been in but there’s that same sense of lifelessness.  
“Help me…” that voice again, coming from the door, I head for it but open it carefully, when nothing slams it open to tear me apart I open it fully, my heart rises to my throat.   
Inside there is a cell, thick grey bars across a dark space. I step into the room to look in.  
Hunched on the bunk is a young man, clutching a pillow and looking terrified.  
“Who are you?” He asks, sniffing as if he might cry. I step up to the bars to take a look at him, instantly I’m suspicious.  
“My name’s Liz! Who are you? What are you doing up here?” I gasp pout my words, playing along with him for now.  
He approaches the bars cautiously.  
“A- Ar- Are you a demon?” He stutters as if scared of me.  
“No, I’m human,” I say and he steps closer.  
“Me too! I got dragged here for an exchange program but I kept asking to go home. Lucifer locked me up here. You have to help me!” He says and begins to cry into the pillow he’s holding. Deep, grief wracked sobs that a less cynical person might believe.   
He’s come into the light more and I almost laugh at him. Blue hair with white accents? Pink and violet eyes? If he’s human I’m the Queen of Sheba.  
I grab the door to the cell and pull at it, I know it's not going to open but I put on a show regardless.  
“Is there a key? Would Lucifer have it?” I say, yanking at the bars.  
“It’s magic, you’ll need something really powerful to open it.” He’s facing me now, only a few feet away, the bars between us.  
“Like what?” I say stepping back, rubbing my hands. “I can’t do magic.”  
“If you make a pact with some demons they might be able to help. Lucifer won’t do it but his brothers might!” He looks bright and enthusiastic.  
“I can try,” I say to him with a brave smile.  
“You’ll do it? You’ll get me out of here!” He says, grabbing the bars and looking at me with bright eyes.  
I drop the act and step back to lean on the wall.  
“Cut the crap. Why are you really in there?” I say and its too fun when his face falters.  
“What are you talking about? Lucifer didn’t want me to go home because it would make his boss look bad. So he locked me up in here.” He rattles the bars. “Please! You have to help!”  
“I’m not sure that's a good idea,” I smirk at him. “I might end up locked up too.”  
“Please!” He feigns tears again and I chuckle at him.  
“You are a true actor. Someone else might have fallen for it. That’s what you were hoping for, right, Belphegor?” I say and his tears stop instantly, he stands straighter and looks at me differently.  
“Ah.” He says.  
“So do you want to try this again? Good evening, I’m Elizabeth. I’m a human exchange student who risked her neck to come and find out who was calling to me from the attic. And you are?” I wave at him and he grimaces at me.  
“Belphagor, the avatar of sloth,” he says without inflection.  
“There, now that’s all out in the open, why are you up here? I’ll buy that Lucifer put you here, he threatens Mammon with this sort of thing often enough.” I say with a raised eyebrow. My new friend does not look happy that I’ve seen through his ruse.  
“I’m up here because I hate humans, I hated the idea of the exchange program. Diavolo wouldn’t listen so I tried to make them listen.” He sits down on the end of his bunk to stare daggers at me.  
“And got yourself locked up for your effort? Got it.” I say. After a pause, I decided to take a gamble. “Would it surprise you to know that I agree with you? I don’t want to be here in the Devildom any more than you want to be in that cage.”  
“Really?” He looks thoughtful. “Then perhaps we can help each other.”  
“Can you get me back to the human world?” I ask straight and he locks eyes with me.  
“Not from in here.” He says and I regard him cooly.  
“If I got you out of there, could you do it?” I ask.  
“Not by myself but with the help of my brothers, I could do it. You’ll need to get their help to get me out of here anyway.” He stands and starts to pace along the bars like a caged beast. “You’ll need to get them to make pacts with you, that's where-” He begins to explain and I stop him.  
“I’ve already got two of your brothers on that leash,” I say and he’s speechless for a moment, reassessing me yet again.  
“Impressive. Who?” He stops pacing to face me.  
“Mammon and Levi,” I say. “Although Levi did try and kill me today before I could get the pact,” I say with a grim smile. “You demons are tougher than you look.”  
“Levi, loves anime more than real life, Levi?” He’s surprised. “What did you do? Break one of his figurines?” He’s laughing now.  
“I beat him at a TSL trivia quiz then he turned into an angry bastard and tried to rip my throat out,” I say, I lift the side of my seater to reveal part of the bruising. “If Lucifer hadn’t stepped in I’d be mincemeat and you’d have to try that ‘help me, help me’ act on someone else.”  
“So he made a pact with you out of guilt?” He says.  
“No, it was my prize for beating him,” I reply, smoothing my sweater over the bruise.  
“Two of the strongest of us but you’ll need more.” He looks thoughtful. “I’d try for Asmodeus next. He’ll be jealous of the attention you paid our brothers.”  
“I’ve had the same thought.” I cross my arms.  
“Do we have a deal then? You get pacts with as many of my brothers as you can, get me out of here and I’ll get you home.” He says and I nod. He reaches through the bars to shake my hand. I eye him carefully before shaking it.  
“You’ve got a deal. I’ll keep this to myself for now at least. I suspect that Lucifer won’t be too pleased if he finds out I know you’re up here. I’m pretty sure he thinks he’s pulled the wool over my eyes somehow.” I say when I step back.  
“I’ve had the same thought. See you soon, human.” He steps back and I leave him, closing the door behind me.   
I head downstairs and pass by Lucifer's room, there’s still music drifting into the hall from it. I shake my head as I slip by.  
In my room, I find Mammon, dead asleep, splayed across my bed, and drooling into my pillows. I nudge him and he wakes with a start.  
“Hey! Sorry, musta drifted off.” He rubs his eyes and looks adorably rumpled.   
“Just move over,” I say and sip under the covers with him. I don’t bother changing my clothes or anything. I’m tired right the way to my bones and don’t even bother to shift when he pulls me close and wraps his arms around me.


	5. Asmodeus

In the morning I wake to him kissing my chest. He’s pushed my sweater up over my breasts and is slowly nuzzling and teasing my skin. I push him away playfully.  
“What? I thought you’d like a nice wakeup.” He smiles lopsidedly at me.   
I swipe at him with a cushion and get out of bed, pulling off the sweater and the jeans. The bruises and scrapes from yesterday are making themselves known. I gasp in pain as I bend to grab some fresh underwear from the drawer.  
Mammon looks concerned but I wave him off, pulling a soft dress on over my head after changing my underwear and washing my face. Looking at the darkening bruises I realize something. I need a way to defend myself. A real way, a tangible way. It was great that Mammon tried to help and even Lucifer stepped in but they might not always be there. It had taken all my strength to even scratch Levi yesterday.   
Breakfast was weird, Mammon demanded to sit next to me and Levi demanded to sit on the other side. Asmodeus and Satan exchanged looks while I tried to stay out of the two demons I had pacts with argued over my head. Lucifer was absent and Beelz was (unsurprisingly) just happy to eat his breakfast, as well as anyone else’s breakfast they weren’t eating fast enough.  
“So, Liz, what are you up today? There’s no school, your first free day in The Devildom.” Satan asked, putting down his cutlery.   
“Well thought-” Mammon started.  
“We were going-” Levi spoke over him.  
“Both of you shut up,” I say, my voice resonating with command. They both sit to attention, blushing. “I need a bit of time to myself. I’m going for a walk.” I reply to Satan’s question and he nods and smiles at me. I can tell that Mammon and Levi are about to explode if I don’t let them speak.  
“You might want to let them say something. Mammon is turning an interesting beetroot color.” Asmo commented with a grin. “It’s a lovely shade but I think his head might pop.”  
“Fine, you may speak,” I say with a sigh. They both instantly start to bombard me with reasons not to go out alone. I sit and drink my tea, letting their protests wash over me until they both run out of steam. “Are you done?” I ask and they nod, looking defeated. “Good, I’m going out, I’ll see you all later.” I stand and leave quickly.  
I pull on my old boots and fling my satchel around my shoulders before heading out. I can hear the brothers shouting, arguing about me but I ignore it. I can’t stand clinginess.  
I head towards the town. I miss the sunlight, even a week without it and my skin is looking visibly paler. At least it’s warm here. The shops are just opening and it’s quiet. I still have several hundred Grimm from the other day, that should be enough for what I need.  
It takes longer than I’d like to find the right shop. I feel people's eyes on me, students I recognize from school talking about the girl who was saved from Leviathan. Others look simply because I’m a human woman in a short dress. They either want to eat or fuck me or both.  
The store I need is tucked away towards the back of the shopping district. It’s small and dark without much of a window display. I walk in and tell the hunched clerk what I want. He looks at me with an arched brow but does not question why I want my purchase.   
Back home in the sleeve of my favorite jacket, there’s a hidden pocket I sewed myself. It’s in the left sleeve and it’s very narrow. In that pocket, I keep a switchblade. Very thin, very sharp, and very illegal. It’s saved my hide more than once and I loved it like an old friend. I regularly oiled the mechanism that would, at the touch of a button, slide a long knife out of the demure black handle.   
The clerk hands me this world’s equivalent. It's ornate, as everything here is and the blade is a mottled dark grey rather than the shining silver I’m used to. But it's balanced well, sitting easily in my small hands. He calls the blade ‘star metal’, a word I’ve only heard in alchemy class, and assures me that it will deter all demons as it can cut them just as easily as my old knife would a human.  
It's pricey, taking up most of the remainder of my cash, and I suspect he’s overcharged me, but it’s worth it. I feel significantly better with it hidden inside my bra as I walk out of the store. I need a jacket and a sewing kit but for now, it can sit there, nestled against my heart.  
A few well-timed bump-n-grabs later and my cash situation is looking significantly better. I’m eyeing up a jacket in a thrift store window when a familiar voice calls my name seconds before someone cannons into me, squealing and wrapping their arms around me.   
I tense, reaching for my newfound friend in my bra before noting the champagne-colored hair and sunset eyes.   
“Get off, Asmo!” I laugh, pushing him back.  
“Oh, Liz! I’m so glad to see you! What are you looking at?” He grabs my hand to stand next to me and look in the window as well, head resting on my shoulder.  
“I’m considering getting that jacket.” I point at a somewhat well-worn leather jacket, biker style with long sleeves, and a big zip that fastened diagonally. I’ve had several like it before and worn them like a second skin until the zip brakes or the lining tears.  
“Eww! That ugly old thing! No, come on with me and I’ll sort you out!” He drags me towards the more upmarket stores. Somehow he convinces me I need a whole new wardrobe, although he doesn’t let me pay for a single stitch. New underwear and bras, several new dresses, jeans and tops, even several pairs of shoes. He gives a running commentary throughout.   
“Black cotton? A queen like you deserves silk!”  
“Pale blue? No, you’d look much better in jewel tones dear.”  
“No heels? Well at least try these slingbacks!”   
“Are your ears pierced? Would you like them to be?”  
On and on. Asmo is a curiously pleasant companion. He’s sharp-witted and insightful with a hefty dose of manic energy.   
He drags me to have my nails done and that leads to a pedicure and a facial and even having my hair done.   
The one thing he can’t convince me about is the jacket I want. I try on dozens in crazy colors, different styles, and weights but my mind keeps drifting back to the used one.   
Eventually he caves n and we head back to the thrift store. I try it on and I’m instantly in love. The pockets are deep and well lined, the arms are slightly too long but not too much so, the zip stops short of my neck so it doesn’t nip at the skin of my throat, the leather is old and doesn’t squeak, only rustling softly as I move.  
“Okay, so it does suit you. I just don’t see why you want that old thing.” Asmo asks, one hand cupping his face as he examines the jacket.  
“I have one like it back home. It’s like a big hug.” I reply and he softens up a bit.   
Not enough to pay for it though, but I’m happy to hand over the 30 Grimm it costs.   
Asmo has had all our purchases today delivered so when I arrive home my room is utterly packed with little boutique bags of all shapes and colors.   
Mammon arrives not long after I get home and I let him come in while I unpack. He’s wide-eyed at the amount of stuff but keeps his reaction to himself.  
He sits on my bed, gathering up packaging as I put everything away. Asmo has snuck in things amongst the purchases that make me smile a little while I unpack. Cheeky underwear that’s little more than lace, an off the shoulder peasant blouse in a deep wine red, a pair of denim hotpants with little diamantes around the pockets, and a few extra pieces of jewelry that glitter at me from velvet boxes.  
Asmo wants to take me out tonight but I’m tired so he let me off, ‘this time’. He flounces by after dinner to extend his invitation one more time. He’s wearing an outrageously short crop top, showing off his tight abs, and I tell him I’m too tired, but he looks wonderful. He wiggles his butt at me as he leaves.   
Over dinner, Lucifer is back but the brothers seem to have calmed. Asmo dominated the conversation, regarding all the clothes he bought and how he was going to the club and will find some lovely things to enjoy the night with. Casually it’s brought up that the next weekend was to be a retreat of sorts for the exchange students.   
Apparently, Diavolo wanted me, Solomon, Simeon, and Luke up at his castle with all the brothers. I was supposed to cook a meal on one of the days and there would be a dance on another.  
At least I knew why Asmo had snuck in a bottle green evening down amongst my new clothes now.   
I was a little apprehensive but at the very least this would be an opportunity to try and win over more of the brothers, perhaps claim another pact.  
I slept alone that night, I needed the space to think.  
The remainder of the weekend was quiet. I played games with Levi, read quietly with Satan nearby and Mammon even gave me a foot rub. Lucifer stayed distant but I couldn't read his glances.  
I focused on Asmo as my next target. Belphegor was right, he was the right choice for my next target. I gave him my attention during the next week at school, he enjoyed it greatly and became more and more physically affectionate with me as the days rolled on.  
He even went so far as to kiss me on the lips before darting off to a class. Mammon looked apocalyptically angry and demanded his own kiss as compensation. That kiss deepened and after school I found myself stripping off with him.  
I rode his lap slowly, wanting the control this time. I held onto his horns, which he seemed to like me doing, as he changed to his demon form while I fucked him. He eventually grew tired with the pace I set and threw me down to fuck me from behind.  
We lay, kissing and talking softly for a while afterward, Mammon was smitten with me. It hurt to realize how much I was starting to mean to him in such a short time. I knew I had to hurt him to get what I wanted but that didn’t mean I had to like it.   
I needed to escape him for a few minutes so threw on a dress to run downstairs and grab a snack and a drink. He rolled onto his back with a sigh, telling me to be quick about it.  
I didn’t expect Asmo to be waiting in the hallway and had to stifle a squeak. These demons moved too damn fast and too damn quietly.  
“Asmo!” I breathed, stepping back as he loomed out of nothing and gave me a knowing smile.  
“Having fun are we?” He said and penned me in with his body. He may have been the smallest of the family but he was still bigger than me.  
“I don’t know what you mean,” I say with a smile, I can’t let him know I’m uncomfortable.   
“Don’t be coy now, Liz.” He purrs, stepping closer. I have no choice but to flatten myself against the wall. “I am the avatar of lust after all. I can tell you’ve been having a good time with Mammon.” He inhales deeply. “You smell beautiful, I’ll bet to taste even better.” He runs the knuckle of his index finger along my jawline, leaning closer until there's barely a few inches between us. His eyes are glowing brightly and he’s focused on my lips.  
“Wouldn’t you like to know?” I lick my lips and raise my eyebrows briefly.   
“Oh, I would. What can I do to tempt you into my room for the evening?” His voice is husky and I can tell he’s restraining himself from touching me more.  
“I think you can guess.” I flutter my eyelashes at him and he smiles.   
“A pact? Hmmm… You’d need to give me something I want very much…” He touches his chin, considering me carefully. “Something I want more than you crying out my name while you come again and again.” His voice falls to a husky whisper that makes me swallow hard. I’ll admit I was tempted to throw caution to the wind and join him for the night. If the rumors were true it would be a night to remember.   
“What would it take?” I reply as seductively as I can.  
“Excuse me?” We both turn, we were so engrossed that we didn’t notice the eldest brother approaching. He looked decidedly unimpressed with his brother. “Asmodeus, could you refrain from attempting to charm our guest?” He rubs the bridge of his nose and I have to hide my smile.  
“Charm? Me? Never!” Asmo steps away from me with a flourish. “I would never sink to tarnishing such a beautiful innocent creature!”  
“Asmodeus.” Lucifer is in no mood to play but Asmo doesn’t care.  
“Besides, my charm doesn't seem to work on our lady here.” He smiles sweetly and I have to arch a brow at that.   
“Don’t you both have homework to do?” Lucifer sighs.  
“Yes, I was just going to get a drink when Asmo had a question about cartomancy. That's all.” I say, making sure to bite my lip in feigned nervousness. As I planned his eyes focused on the small action and his eyes glowed softly, the tiniest spark but it’s there.  
“Very well, best get back to work, Elizabeth. I’m sure my brothers will refrain from bothering you again.” He says before he brushes past quickly and descends the stairs. Asmodeus turns to me, a mischievous smile on his lips.  
“Well, well my little minx. Seems that you’ve got your hooks in my big brother don’t you.” He’s very amused. Bad sign. “He’s always so tense, he so rarely smiles or relaxes. I’ll tell you what, if you can get a picture of my dearest Lucifer sleeping soundly, then I’ll give you what you want.” He leans back into me, closer this time to whisper in my ear, breath ghosting over my skin. “A pact with me and the greatest night of sex you’ve ever had.” My breath catches as he presses himself against me, I may be immune to his ‘charm’ but not to his seduction. “Do we have a deal?” He purrs, hands on either side of my body, leaning against the wall.  
“Deal.” I agree and he lays one small, hot, lingering kiss on my neck before retreating. I know I’m blushing and my desire must be obvious. He takes one last lingering long before turning away.  
“See you soon!” He calls behind him.  
I have to take a moment to compose myself. I head to the kitchen to get the drink I’d intended to grab and berated myself internally. I needed to be more careful. How in the name of all things holy was I supposed to get a picture of Lucifer sleeping?  
I could pick the lock on his bedroom door. No. The doors here are sealed by magic as well, not just locks.  
I could try to seduce him, get him to invite me back to his room, and grab a picture of him then. No. Doubtless, he’d be suspicious of me being so forward after playing the nervous sweetheart role. Plus he could reject me outright, seduction isn’t my forte and he’s already on guard.  
I could see if anyone else had a photo of him asleep. No, that would take too long, and taking it would be too messy.  
I could try and fake a picture, find one on the net that was close enough, and alter it. No. If I was found out then no doubt Asmo would pull me apart.   
I leaned back against the kitchen counter with a huff. My only chance would be to get a picture while he was distracted, the retreat this weekend might be my only shot at it. Sleeping in unfamiliar surroundings with a lot on his mind he might slip up and I could get to him while he slept. Plus if I was caught it would be easier to make an excuse there than here.  
I crossed my arms and worried at my bottom lip with my teeth.   
“Elizabeth?” I’ve left the light off in the kitchen, the hall light was enough for me to get what I’d needed. He looms as a silhouette in the doorway.  
“Lucifer?” I say his name softly and he steps into the semi-dark so I can see him better.  
“What are you doing here in the dark?” He stays a few feet away from me but even in the shadow, I can feel his eyes on me.  
“Thinking?” I admit and give him a small smile.  
“What about?”  
“Everything,” I say and he chuckles softly. “I’m sorry about that thing with Asmo I-”  
“No apology necessary.” He cuts me off. “I know how forward my brother can be. He, all of them, seem to be fairly infatuated with you.”  
“It’s nice to be wanted.” I reply, “Although I suppose it’s just novelty. They don’t see many human women around. Give it a few more weeks and they’ll tire of me.”  
“I doubt that.” He says and I can see the skin of his cheek crease slightly with a smile.  
“Really? Come now, Lucifer. They’ll get bored and see me for what I am. Just another young woman. Some new exciting things will bob past and they’ll be on it like cats after yarn.” I push away from the counter with a sigh. “You already see that, you’re so level headed, I admire that.”  
“You don’t really think that do you?”  
“Which part? About them eventually losing interest in me or you being level-headed?” I tilt my head at him. I’m playing a risky move here, cards on the table.  
He steps closer, in one graceful move he has me pinned to the countertop. One arm snaking around my waist and the other flat on the work surface, trapping me on his arms. His head is tucked into my neck as Asmo had done before. Although Lucifer’s presence brought with it a tingle of fear along with my shock and sudden awareness of how close his body was to mine.  
“Do you believe I have no interest in you?” His voice is low and I can feel his arms tense around me, I put one hand on his chest, and the other grabs his arm, I can feel his heart hammering under my hand.   
“Lu-Lucifer?” I stammer.   
“Unlike my brothers, I have learned to control my impulses. However, that does not mean I don’t understand your allure.” His breath on my skin makes me shiver involuntarily. “If I did not have to control myself, to maintain my image and protect that of Lord Diavolo, I would take you here and now.”  
I’m dumbstruck, I’d hoped to elicit some reaction out of him, something to show he was responding to my subtle flirtations. This however was more than I could have imagined. My mind is blank and my body is responding to him in all the ways he wants. All I can do is a stutter in reply to him.  
He pushes me back against the countertop, his hips against mine, the worktop biting into my back. An alarm sounds in my head, this is a crucial moment, I need to act. I can’t speak but my body knows what to do. I lift one of my legs slowly to hook over his hip, a wordless statement of acceptance and consent.  
In response he gives a low rumbling growl and ruts against me, I can feel his hardness against my core and it’s alarming how much I want him. Sex for me is primarily about manipulation, pleasure is an afterthought. It’s easy with men like Mammon or Asmo, to use their libido as a means of control. Levi even moreso.  
Lucifer, however, is a different beast altogether.  
When his lips trail over my skin I’m almost panting with need. I gasped his name as he nips at me, sharp teeth over my pulse. He raises his hand from the worktop and buries it in my hair, grabbing a fistful and pulling hard to bare my neck to him more. All I can do is hold onto him, I’m completely at his mercy and I’m fairly sure that’s what he wants.  
When his lips meet mine for the first time it’s like a spark to touch paper. My skin is on fire, I run my fingers through his hair and cling to him desperately as he ravishes my mouth. He swallows my gasping moans as our tounges twirl together.   
His hand leaves my waist to grab my raised thigh, his fingers trail over my skin, pushing my skirt up to my hip and touching the edge of my underwear.  
Another moment and I would have been helpless to stop him. Not hat I would have minded at all.  
Of course, fate laughed at me, as always. His D.D.D. vibrated in his pocket. To my annoyance, he pulls it out to examine the screen.  
“I- I need to take this call.” He pants, stepping back away from me. He swipes at the screen and holds it to his ear, straightening his clothes with his other hand. “Good Evening, Lord Diavolo.” I straighten my dress and try to resist the urge to either roll my eyes or grab his D.D.D. and throw it in the trash. “No, you aren’t interrupting anything important. How can I help?” he says down the phone, turning away as he sees me stiffen at his words. Not important? Really? I grab myself another glass of water. “Of course, I’ll be there soon. Goodbye for now.” I hear him hang up, the sudden silence is like a lead weight on my shoulders.  
Oddly this is a good thing, I know how to use this to my advantage. I hang my head to hide my face from him but sniff loud enough for him to hear.  
“Elizabeth, look-” He starts and he takes a step towards me before thinking better of it and stepping back. “It’s for the best that we were interrupted. I should never have touched you like that I-” I cut him off, this is too easy.  
“It's alright!” I sob, “I suppose I’m just not important enough for your attention. Goodnight Lucifer!” I run past him, making sure he sees the tears I’ve forced out as they run down my cheeks.  
“Elizabeth!” He calls after me but I scurry upstairs and back to my room. When I close the door I find both Mammon and Levi sat waiting for me, even better. They look panicked at my disheveled state and the loud sobs I’m ‘trying’ to suppress.   
“What happened, treasure!” Mammon leaps up to wrap his arms around me, Levi looks awkward but comes forward as well.  
They bring me to the bed and sit me down on it, Mammonto my left Levi to my right.  
“Lucifer-” I start and sob deeply to stop myself.  
“He didn’t hurt you, did he?” Levi is holding my hand tenderly.  
“No! He-” I sob again and they exchange a worried look that they think I can’t see. “I don’t want to talk about it!”   
“Okay. You don’t have to if you don’t want to.” Mammon rubs my back.  
“Yeah, don’t worry. Hey, I got a new anime, do you want to watch it? It’ll help get your mind off it.” Levi offers and I see that he’s been setting up my tv. I nod and he turns it on. “It's called ‘I got caught lying now all my friends hate me and I’m also a witch’,” Levi explains as the opening credits play.   
We settle down to watch and I cuddle into the two demons by my side. After a while, I pretend to doze off on Mammon's shoulder.  
“What do ya think that bastard did to her?” Levi whispers to his brother.  
“No idea, but he’d better apologize in the morning.”   
“Should we move her?” Levi flexes his hand in mine but doesn’t remove it.  
“Nah, let her stay there till the end of the show.”

I’m careful to keep up the act as I disentangle myself from them in the morning. In the end, they decided to stay with me, my bed was pretty full when I woke up.  
Breakfast is a stilted affair. Mammon and Levi glared at their brother, while I refused to look at him at all. Lucifer is smart enough to stay quiet until the meal is over.  
“Remember the retreat at the castle begins tonight. Return after school to collect your bags then head straight there. Do not be late.” He says as he stands and leaves. I make sure to flinch at his words.   
It’s working. Satan, Asmo, and Beelz drag Levi aside immediately to ask what’s happened. The brothers seemed to have closed ranks against Lucifer by the time we reach RAD. All day long, they give him dirty looks or ignore him. Simeon approaches me at lunch to ask about it but I defect him, looking tearful. Solomon also asks during our Alchemy class but he’s sent away by Mammon.   
I have a constant entourage all day, Levi trailing behind me, Mammon with his arm around my shoulders, and at least one of the others hovering around trying to keep me smiling. Beelz even gives me one of his cupcakes, much to everyone’s amazement.   
I’m escorted home and to the castle where Lucifer is snubbed by practically everyone. Whilst doing his welcome overtures even Diavolo noticed the coldness towards his second in command. He raised an eyebrow at me but I chose to ignore it.   
According to the red-haired demon, there would be various activities over the weekend. Scavenger hunts, great banquets, and even a ball. We were to be sharing rooms to ‘encourage friendships’, I had been assigned to share with Simeon and Asmo. Mammon practically exploded when he heard this and I could see Levi seething quietly as well. Simeon simply smiled and gave me a small bow before Asmo practically smothered me with a great hug.  
“Looks like we’re roomies!” He trilled. “We can do each other's makeup and have pillow fights, oh! And pillow talk and-” He carried on and I had to smile at him. His brothers looking annoyed or simply rolling their eyes at him.  
The first task was a scavenger hunt. We had to split into teams based on our roommates and find various items in the castle. It was mostly taking pictures of various pieces of art. Asmo sneakily charmed a fair few so they wouldn’t keep still for the other teams.  
I was surprised he had time to do so as his arm was nearly constantly clamped around my waist and he chattered incessantly. Simeon was serene throughout which I envied, It would be nice to be so peaceful.  
Eventually, we ran into another team, Mammon and Solomon were arguing loudly in the hallway.   
“Ya can’t talk to me like that!” Mammon was red in the face and looked ready to burst.  
“I’ll speak to you how I chose!” Solomon was putting on a show of being more composed. I’ve never warmed to the sorcerer and seeing him treat my pact-demon like this didn’t endear him to me.  
“What are you guys fighting about?” I pipe up and they turn to me.  
“This guy just gets on my nerves!” Mammon stalks over to wrap an arm around my shoulder, he huffs and leans his head on mine. “Can’t we just leave ‘em to it and find somewhere quiet, treasure?” He says quietly.  
“Oh no. You’re not leaving me here to go shag in a cupboard.” Solomon snipes.  
“Hey! Have more respect when you talk about my treasure!”  
“Such drama.” I turn to Simeon as Mammon leaps forward to continue his shouting match. “Although I’ll admit I’m a little bored too.” I smile at his admission.   
“Yeah, maybe we can find somewhere to sit for a bit, I’m tired of trekking around here,” I say as Levi turns the corner, he's enthralled in his D.D.D. and only just notices us before he walks into Simeon.  
“Hey!” He says, tucking the device back to his pocket. “Those guys are still fighting?” He peers around me and rolls his eyes. “They’ve been at it for an hour.”  
“Looks like they’ll go all night,” I say and he huffs, he’s meant to be sharing a room with them, I hoped he’d packed his headphones.  
“Where’s Asmo?” Simeon asked, looking around.   
I look too and spot the little demon talking to a painting. It depicts a beautiful woman. Full lips, big sultry eyes, and tanned skin. Although her beauty was marred by the look of fury on her features.  
“Uhh… Asmo?” Levi says and his brother turns to us with an easy smile.  
“Hey! I’d like you all to meet Helena! She and I were an item a while back!” He looks unbothered as the painted beauty hurls insults at him in a language I don’t understand, her voice distant and papery but no less sharp for it.  
“Helena? As in Helen of Troy?” I realize, looking at her clothes.  
“That’s her!” He turns back to the painting. “How have you been?”  
She seems to take offense at him and screams louder although her voice has more of a rhythm to it now. Solomon and Mammon have stopped yelling to watch. I only hear part of a word come from Solomon as the ground beneath us opens up and we all fall into a dark pit, her cackling laughter following us.

I land on rough ground and pick myself up slowly. I’m alone in what looks like a long hallway, plain stone walls, and compacted earth. Looking up I see that the walls don’t meet the vast ceiling and I can see various turnings in the distance.   
“Liz?” I can hear someone calling me and I reply.   
The rest of my companions turn a corner to meet me.  
“Treasure! I’m so glad you’re okay!” Mammon wraps himself around me instantly and won’t let go till I shake him off physically.  
“Where are we?” I ask and the others look around.  
“At a guess, I’d say we are in the labyrinth under the castle,” Solomon says, looking around curiously.  
“This place is huge!” Levi says and he looks torn between excitement and fear. “Just like in ‘I got trapped in a greek labyrinth and there’s something after me!’”  
“Uhhh…” I hear Mammon from behind me and turn to him.   
Behind us, coming slowly around the corner is a massive snake. Its head is the size of a family car and its eyes lock on us instantly.   
“That's Henry 1.0!” Levi shouts.  
“Who?” Solomon says, backing up a few steps.  
“His old pet but I don’t think he’s happy to see you, Lev,” Mammon says, putting himself between me and the thing.   
“Agreed, It looks somewhat hungry.” Simion steps up to stand next to Mammon.  
“Asmo! Charm it!” Mammon calls but his brother looks anxious.  
“I don’t think I can. That thing is just too big!” He says.  
Solomon grabs the demon and starts to recite an incantation I remember reading in a book. Asmo stiffens at first but quickly seems energized.  
“Woop! Yeah!” He shouts and jumps in front of us, facing the snake head-on.  
He directs all his power at it and the snake halts in his tracks, his eyes are now unfocused and he seems to be calming, I’m sure if it could, it would be purring.  
“What did you do?” I ask Solomon who looks smug.  
“I used the power of our pact to amplify his power.” He explains.  
“Well, thank you,” I say and he looks surprised, I don’t think he was expecting any thanks.  
“So this is where you got to!” A voice behind us.  
A portal has opened and there stands Lord Diavolo, his servant (whose name I keep forgetting), and of course, Lucifer.  
“How did you all get down here?” Diavolo looks amused, Lucifer does not.  
The brothers practically climb over each other to explain what’s happened while we are taken back up to the castle, leaving the dazed and confused serpent behind us.  
We’re taken directly to the dining hall. Dinner tonight is prepared by the demon brothers, aided by Diavolo’s servant. Tomorrow's will be made by Simeon and Luke and the final day will be mine and Solomon’s turn.  
I end up sat between Mammon and Levi. The brothers have refused to leave my side since the labyrinth and I don’t have the energy to discourage them. I eat quickly as Beelz is sat opposite me, if you don’t eat fast around him you won’t eat at all.  
I turn the conversation to how Asmo charmed the snake and the others agree that it was impressive.  
“I didn’t know Asmo could do that,” Levi grumbles, picking at some poached poison apple on his plate.  
“Good reason for me to make a pact with him as soon as I can,” I say and he looks like he ate something sour.  
“A pact with Asmo? Why’d you need that when you’ve got me!” Mammon splutters. I put my hand on his knee to calm him.  
“Because you can’t always be around. I just want to feel safe.” I say softly and he deflates.  
“Yeah. Makes sense.”  
“Has he told you what he wants?” Levi says, knocking Beelz’s hand away as he tries to snatch something from his plate.  
“A picture of Lucifer, asleep,” I say and bite my lip. I do my best to look upset and weak.  
“Damn! That’s gonna be difficult, the bastard locks his door with a spell every night.” Levi looks thoughtful.  
“Then we gotta do it tonight!” Mammon pipes up.  
“‘We’?” Levi groans.  
“Yeah ‘we’. What if there are more traps around here, I ain’t letting my treasure get hurt.” Mammon wraps his arm around my shoulder. “You wanna come too, Beelz? There could be snacks.”   
“Sure.” Beelz shrugs and finishes off his meal.  
Levi resists but agrees in the end. After dinner, we slip away and wait until the castle has gone quiet before sneaking up to the room assigned to Diavolo, his servant, and Lucifer.   
“Weird he wants everyone to share rooms,” Levi mutters. “It's his place, and it's huge! Why couldn’t we all have our own?”  
“Beats me. Com’ on!” Mammon leads up down the hall with stealth I didn’t know he had.  
Beelz’s stomach is already growling again, I give him a few candies I had stashed in my jacket and he’s content to follow us.   
Mammon carefully tries the handle of the door. Locked.  
I don’t miss a beat. I’m on my knees examining the lock before the brothers can react. I pull a pin from my hair and start poking around at the inside of the keyhole.  
“You can pick locks?” Levi sounds astounded.  
“Not well.” I lie as the lock clicks and I pull the handle, the door swings open and we step into the dark room.  
Beelz’s stomach growls again.  
“Dude! Seriously?” Mammon snaps.  
“Wasn’t me,” Beelz says and I realize how warm the room is, it's humid too. The growl came again and I shuffled back, reaching for the blade hidden in my sleeve.   
From out of the dark steps a gargantuan beat. A dog, bigger than a horse, with three ferocious-looking heads. I could only see it clearly as one head began to breathe fire.   
The brothers panic and hustle me out through a door as it lunges at us.   
The door leads to nothingness and I’m falling.  
I land hard and swear as I look around me. I swear again.  
The labyrinth.   
It’s dark in here now, I can just about see around me but it’s hard. I can hear someone calling but it’s distant.  
Crap.  
A noise to my right. A large body slithering over the rough ground.  
Shit.  
I turn to see two great glowing yellow eyes.  
Fuck.  
I turn and run, I don’t know where I’m going, just away from that thing. I run blind, turning corners until I’m stuck in a dead-end. I turn, breathing hard, to see the serpent turn the corner, blocking my escape. Its huge forked tongue whips out as it tastes the air.  
Only one chance. I need to try.  
I stand straight and follow the instructions I’ve memorized. I recite the incantation as clearly as I can and move my arms as the pictures told me.   
Asmo appears in front of me looking dazed in his bathrobe.  
“What the-” He starts, looking around. There’s an aura around him, glowing pink and red and white, thrumming with power. “Yeah!” He yells and turns to the snake.  
His power flows and the snake halts again, this time turning onto its back in submission.  
I lean on the wall behind me for support as Asmo turns to me with a grin. He scoops me up and jumps onto the belly of the thing, running along until we find the rest of his brothers. He’s stopped glowing by the time we find them but he’s still full of energy.  
“I’ve never felt so good!” He sings as he explains to his brothers how he got here.   
“I didn’t know you had any magic.” Mammon is open-mouthed.  
“Neither did I,” I reply.  
Another portal opens and Lucifer steps through, he stops for a second, surprised to see me here.   
“I expected my brothers would be up to something this weekend, but not you Elizabeth.” He says, crossing his arms to glare at us. “I put a spell on the door to stop intruders, I suspected Mammon might try and break in and find something to sell.”  
“Hey!” Mammon pouts.  
“What are you doing here?” The eldest demands and I take a breath before biting my lip and stepping forward.  
“It's my fault,” I admit. “I wanted a pact with Asmo and he wanted a picture of you, asleep. I thought-” I trail off and look away, careful to blush and hide behind my hair.  
“You thought this the best time to get it.” He finishes for me and I nod. “And you all thought you could help her?”  
Asmo steps in front of me ignoring Lucifer berating his brothers. He takes my hand and smiles at me.   
“You did that? You faced down Cerberus and that Henry-snake thing, for me?” He says and I nod. His smile widens and he turns, pulling me with him as he heads for the portal.  
“Where do you think you’re going?” Lucifer snaps.  
“It’s past our bedtime!” Asmo sings back and disappears into the portal, tugging me along behind him.   
He takes me back to our shared room. Simeon is sat up in bed, reading, and raises an eyebrow as we enter.  
“Simeon, its gonna get pretty steamy in here. I don’t mind you being here but if you don’t want to watch I’d go now.” Asmo advises him with a coy smile.  
The angel closes his book and leaves wordlessly with a serene smile of his own. At the sound of the door, clicking shut my heart leaps into my throat.  
“Asmo-” I start as he starts stalking towards me, I back up until my legs hit one of the beds.  
“I can’t believe you did that for me. I’ll make a pact with you, Liz my love. No picture needed.” He purrs and closes the gap between us to push me down on the bed. I stutter a little as he kneels in front of me and shuffles forward until he’s between my legs. “So it was a pact and a night of unforgettable sex. Wasn’t it?” He says, leaning down to kiss my thigh through the fabric of my leggings.   
“I- Uh-” I stutter and he smiles.   
“I can stop and we can just have the pact if you like.” He locks eyes with me while running his hands up and down my legs. “If you don’t want it, just say.”  
“I want it, I just-” I begin and he sits up so his face is inches from mine.  
“Nervous? It’s okay, I’ll look after you. I warn you, sex with me is not like with other men, but I guarantee you’ll enjoy it.” His voice has turned husky. “All you have to say is ‘yes’.”  
“Yes,” I reply and he kisses me.   
I feel a sudden flood of arousal. His influence, I’ve no doubt. I gasp into his mouth as he grabs quickly for my waistband and pulls my leggings down and off my legs.   
“Lie back.” He orders, pushing me firmly till I’m on my back, bare legs hanging over the edge of the bed and my skirt pushed up to show my plain black panties. “Relax, I’ve got you.”  
He starts kissing my legs, slow open-mouthed kisses, edging closer to my core, and then away. When he finally touched me there I was nearly whimpering.   
He rubbed me through the thin cotton and watched my reaction carefully. I gasped and gripped at the bedsheets, looking down at him through heavy-lidded eyes.  
“So wet already. Oh, I’m going to enjoy you.” He purrs, hooking his fingers under the waistband and pulling the barrier off me.   
He began with small kisses that hit me with sparks of pleasure. He progressed to long languid licks and suckling on my clit in a way that made me see stars. By the time he pushed his tongue into me I was almost ready to burst.  
“Does that feel good, sweetheart?” He said, breath flowing over my heated skin as he replaced his mouth with his fingers. Dipping, diving, twirling in a way that had me breathless. I could only moan his name in response.   
He nuzzled the inside of my thigh, laying more kisses there as he slowed his movements, enough for me to come back from the brink slightly.  
“Take off your blouse.” He ordered. I fumbled with the buttons while he slowly pumped his fingers into me. It was a torture of the sweetest kind. At last, I managed it and threw the offending garment away. “Bra too.” He smiled up at me and I tore off the plain black thing, pausing as his thumb found my clit and rubbed slow circles around it.   
He pulled my skirt off as well, using the pause to shrug out of his bathrobe and remove his underwear, though I couldn’t see him fully.  
“Touch yourself. Show me how you like to play with those beautiful breasts.” He ordered. My hands nearly moved all on their own, rubbing and pinching in the ways that I enjoyed while he licked and fucked me with his hands.  
I was getting close again and he knew it, he was watching me carefully. At the very moment I climaxed he sank his teeth into the soft skin of my inner thigh. I was overcome, nearly screaming with the wave of pleasure that crashed over me.   
His mouth met mine and tasted like copper as he lay over me, tongue dancing with mine. I could feel his hardness against my entrance and when he slipped into me I nearly lost my mind. I gripped him tightly with my arms as he began to move his hips in a slow rhythm.   
He pulled back and stood at the edge of the bed, my legs wrapped around his waist as he thrust into me, his face flushed and his eyes shut as he moved. Each snap of his hips was amazing. He hit every spot that could possibly feel good.   
“Oh, Liz. My Liz.” He growled. “You’re so good.”  
He gripped my legs and raised one to his shoulder, deepening his thrusts and I cried out again. I couldn’t do anything but watch as he moved and dappled my ankle and calf with kisses.  
Behind him, I saw something move and even in my euphoric state, I saw it. The door was open, just a crack but I saw it, I saw him watching. Crimson eyes wide with shock as he absorbed what he was seeing.   
Even as I registered that we were being observed Asmo sped up. Thrusting harder and faster. I locked eyes with Lucifer, he knew I could see him, and climaxed again, gasping and clutching at the sheets, arching my back.   
It felt amazing, utter bliss. By the time I came back to myself, the door was shut again.   
“Did he get a good show?” Asmo chuckled as he released my leg and bent over to capture my lips. I wasn’t surprised he knew we were being watched, likely he got off on it.   
He pulled out of me and roughly turned me over before pushing back in. He held my hips and thrust deeply into me, I must have sounded like a cat in heat as he took me.  
He made me orgasm twice more before he came himself. Shouting my name in joy and then collapsing next to me on the bed.   
He gathered me into his arms, covering me in kisses and whispering praises and sweet things till we both calmed. We lay side by side, he on his side, me on my back. He rested his head on one of his arms and his other hand drifted across my abdomen, caressing me lovingly.   
“Feeling alright, my sweet?” He asked as I sighed contentedly. I hummed in response. I chuckled and he arched an eyebrow in question.  
“Would you have really let Simeon stay?” I asked and he grinned.  
“Darling, I would have let him join in if you both wanted it.” He purred and leaned in to kiss me tenderly. “The same goes for the peeping tom, though I doubt he would have done it.”  
“Do you know who it was?” I bit my lip as he settled back.  
“One of my brothers, no doubt. I’m guessing Mammon.” He touched my nose playfully. “We all want you to ourselves, it seems.”  
“You don’t want to share?” I say back and he smiles.  
“Oh, I’m all about sharing. They, however, want these lips.” he kisses me to illustrate his point. “These gorgeous breasts.” He runs his thumb over my nipple, hand traveling lower. “This beautiful skin. And this-” He slides a finger into my still soaking folds, making me gasp and clutch at him. “Glorious pussy, all to themselves.”  
He rubbed gently at my clit and teased at my entrance. I was still oversensitive but his touch was spellbinding. I spread my legs for him and he began to run kisses down my throat.   
“You see. Such a seductive body begs to be pleasured.” He growls in my ear. I can feel him hardening against my leg. I reach for it, wrapping my hand around him and pumping him a few times. He sighed and thrust against my hand.   
He kissed me again, this time with such raw primal passion and strength I moaned into him.   
“Oh, my darling. This will be a night to remember.” He growled at me, eyes burning, as he pulled away to smile at me.


	6. Lucifer vol 1

In the morning I’m tender but otherwise fine, despite Asmo’s attempts to drive me insane. Breakfast is served and we’re given activities to do throughout the day. Simeon gives me an arch look from across the breakfast table but he doesn’t appear to be judging me so I return his look with a coy smile.  
Lucifer is absent for most of the morning, lucky for his brothers as Mammon is very on-edge and keeps snapping at everyone. Levi has buried himself in some game on his D.D.D and Asmo seems dreamy and unable to focus.   
Lunch is served by our two resident angels and I have to say it was as divine as they were. Beelz ate everything he got his hands on and I think it was the closest to full I’ve ever seen him. By now everyone is very aware that I and Asmo have made a pact and have spent the night together.   
Honestly, I didn’t care. I’d looked into it. The ‘brothers’ were so in name only. They had all been created by the same force but at different times and were unrelated in any realistic way. If I chose to fuck all of them at once there was no shame in it. I was pretty sure Asmo at least would enjoy the idea.   
Solomon cornered me after lunch when we were dismissed to get ready for the ball.   
“I hear you cast a pretty powerful summoning spell yesterday.” He’s close to me, he doesn’t want anyone to hear.  
“Yes. And?” I say with a raised eyebrow.   
“I was wondering what it was?” He looked sheepish, the concept of asking me for any magical help was embarrassing.  
“Just something I read in a book,” I say and he asks for the name of the book and its location in the library before he’ll leave me alone. He’s looking at me differently now, not as an equal but as more of a person. That and he keeps sneaking looks down the front of my blouse.  
I roll my eyes as I walk away but make sure to add an extra sway to my hips, it doesn’t hurt to lay the foundations if I need his help later.  
Asmo ambushes me as I walk in the door to our room. Before I can blink he’s got me in the shower and then starts to curl my hair and do my makeup.   
Simeon smiles winsomely at me as he watches from his corner of the room. I’m sure he sees a lot more skin than expected as Asmo urges me to put on some lingerie and then the dress he picked out.   
Asmo gasps and coos over me and I will say the effect is pretty dramatic. My reflection has been replaced by a smokey-eyed sex-siren in an off the shoulder green gown. All pouty lips and glowing skin.   
Everyone at the ball seems equally impressed by my transformation. Almost everyone from RAD is there and I get a lot of appreciative looks and compliments. I’ve never been to a ball before but it was oddly formal. Mammon claimed me for a dance first, followed by Satan, Asmo, Simeon, Mammon again, Levi, Beelz, Asmo again then Mammon again.  
Before Asmo could try and sweep me off my feet for another turn around the floor the brothers freeze. We’ve been standing in a group by the punchbowl and my back was to the room. The brothers all look away as I turn to the newcomer. I have to look up to see his face.  
“Ah! Miss Elizabeth, you look lovely this evening. May I have this dance?” The Lord Prince of Devildom bowed before me and my throat ran dry. I gave him my hand and he escorted me onto the dancefloor.   
He looked delicious in his formal suit. Back home he’d be a cover model or a movie star, drooled over by thousands. I’d rather dance with Henry 1.0.  
“I must say you seem to be adapting well to life here, despite your initial resistance.” He comments as we turn to the music.  
“Thank you, sir,” I reply, my voice is inflectionless, bland.   
“And I hear you may have some hidden talents as well.” He’s smiling at me, pleased with himself.   
“Yes, sir.” I focus on a point between his eyes and keep my face smooth.  
“The brothers certainly seem enamored by you.” He’s pressing me now, noticing my lack of reaction to him.  
“As you say, sir,” I reply. His hand on my waist slips a little lower, just an inch but enough for me to notice, he closes the gap between us slightly as well.  
“I can certainly see why.” His voice is lower, more sultry. I’m wary of him and ready to make my escape.  
“May I cut in?” A voice beside us makes him pause. We turn and Lucifer is there. His suit is perfectly pressed and his hair is carefully combed. He bows to Diavolo carefully, sure to let the more powerful of them know he was in charge. “I’m sorry to interrupt but Barbados was looking for you. He’s finished giving the teaching staff a tour of the grounds.”  
“Ah! Of course, thank you. Will you take over for me?” Diavolo offers my hand to Lucifer who takes it confidently, taking up a dancer's stance with me immediately.  
He watched the Demon Prince go before turning to me, the pleasant look on his face has dissolved into something more unpleasant.  
“What do you think you are doing?” He growls.  
“Dancing? Lord Diavolo asked if I wanted to dance. He was just complimenting how well I’ve adapted to life here.” I say and he digs his fingers into my waist slightly.  
“I know how well you’ve ‘adapted’.” He says, eyes locked on mine.   
“What do you mean?” I play dumb. He’s chosen a good moment to vent at me. No one can hear us and he can monopolize me as much as he likes.   
“I saw you and Asmodeus last night. I know you saw me too. Rutting like animals.” He sneers slightly, I blush and look down.  
“I’m sorry you saw that but you shouldn’t be peering around doors,” I say, his fingers dig in harder. I see his eyes glow slightly.   
“Is that it then, you’re just going to whore yourself to every demon?” He hisses and I look up at him, square in the eye for the first time since the day I arrived.  
“Who I chose to sleep with is none of your business. At least someone here wants me.” I snapped back, his eyes glow softly and his jaw is tight. “You, however, have made it clear that you have more important things to do than spend any time with me.”  
“If your behavior-” He starts, his fingers on my waist will leave bruises, I’m certain of it. A matching set to go with the ones Asmo gave me last night.  
“I’m a good student, I’ll get good grades and make everyone look great. Don’t worry about that. No one will think less of you or your precious Lord Diavolo.” I step back from him, his eyes are practically aflame.  
I curtsey to him formally. He bows in return and we head in different directions. I know I shouldn’t antagonize him but this seems to be the route I need to go to get him to do as I want. I just hope he doesn’t end up losing his temper.  
I decide I’ve had enough of the party and go to my room. I wash off the makeup, replace the dress with a comfortable nightdress, and settle down in bed, blissfully alone for all of ten minutes.  
Asmo bursts in, followed by Mammon and Levi.  
“All snuggly already, kitten?” Asmo jumps into the bed with me. “Mind if I join you?”  
“Hey! I’m stayin’ too! You don’t get to keep my treasure all to yourself!” Mammon whined, pushing his way into the bed as well.   
Levi muttered something and pushed in behind him to sit in the corner. The brothers argued loudly over who got to stay with me. I was about to order them all out when Satan and Beelz wandered in as well.  
“Hey look! I told you they were having a pajama party.” Satan exclaims to Beelz and jumps in as well, grabbing a pillow and playfully swatting it at Mammon.  
“Oh it’s a fight you want is it?” Mammon snatches up a pillow and begins to pelt his brother with it. Asmo joins in with a squeal and Levi just shrinks back out of the way.   
“What in the world do you think you are doing?” Lucifer is at the door looking like steam should start coming out of his ears.  
“It’s a pillow fight! You’re supposed to have a pillow fight at sleepovers!” Asmo whines.  
“Yeah! Loosen up!” Mammon throws a pillow at Lucifer, a little too hard. He catches it however and throws it back.  
It smacks Mammon in the face with enough force to knock him cold.  
All hell breaks loose then, all the brothers snatching up pillows to toss and jab at each other. I take the opportunity to sneak out, I have no desire to be crushed under them while they play.  
I head off in search of somewhere calmer to sleep. The ball has ended and the castle is dark and empty again. I wrap my arms around myself as I walk through the halls aimlessly. After a few false turns, I find the library.   
Its an impressive collection, great tall bookcases filled with leather-clad tomes of various sizes. A huge fireplace stood in the middle, flanked by comfortable couches. The fire was dying but the embers glowed and I curled up on one of the seats, watching the fading light. Letting my mind grow quiet.  
I didn’t intend on falling asleep there but I find myself being shaken awake. I sit up, rubbing my eyes to look at the one who disturbed me.   
Lord Diavolo is leaning over me, He’s only dressed in a pair of silk pajama bottoms and the expanse of his muscled chest seems to glow in the darkness.  
“Here you are!” He smiles at me. “We’ve been looking everywhere. Are you alright?”  
“Y-Yes.” I stammer. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to cause a fuss.”  
“Not a problem, it seems the dear brothers were a tad overwhelming this evening. I understand.” He’s rather overwhelming like this, if I’d wondered if I was truly attracted to him this proved it. I felt nothing.  
“Thank you.”  
“Come on now, let’s get you to bed.” He scoops me up as you would a child and stands up. I must weigh nothing at all to him.  
“I- I- I can walk!” I manage to say as he heads off through the darkened halls.  
“It’s no problem, it saves us having to light the lamps, I know you humans have poor night vision.” He’s so assured of himself. I bit back my response, the dark is like a second home to me and my night vision is remarkable.  
He pushes open a door with his hip and steps inside. I had thought he was taking me back to Asmo and Simeon but stood in the middle of the room, rubbing his temples was Lucifer, dressed much the same as his Lord. Diavolo deposits me in front of the eldest brother with a slight flourish.  
“Here she is! Found her having a catnap in front of the fire in the library.” He declares and Lucifer looks less than amused, crossing his arms across his bare chest.  
“Elizabeth! You should know better than to go running off like that.” He says to me and I bite my lip, hiding my face behind my tousled hair.   
“I’m sorry, I just got overwhelmed by the others, they were crushing me and I panicked,” I say softly, I’m careful with my wording, making sure not to lay any blame on him.  
“Your brothers can be a bit over the top.” Diavolo laughed.  
“Agreed.” Lucifer pinched the bridge of his nose. “Why have you brought her here?”  
“I thought Mammon was unconscious in her bed, along with Levi?” Diavolo replies then clasps his huge hands on my bare shoulders. “I think its best that she stays with us tonight. She can bunk with me!” I stopped breathing.  
If Diavolo didn’t catch my raw panic at his suggestion, Lucifer did.   
“With respect, sir, it is a small bed and you are much larger than her. She may have escaped being crushed by my brothers only to be squashed by you.” A voice from the corner. His servant is there, dressed in a set of white silk pajamas with his dark green hair swept back neatly. I hardly noticed him, can’t even remember his name but at that moment I could have kissed him.   
“She can share with me,” Lucifer responded and reached for me. I grabbed his hand like a lifeline and he pulled me towards him.   
“Fine! Have it your way!” Diavolo threw up his hands, pouting like a child. “Let's get some sleep.”  
Lucifer leads me to a bed in the corner, it’s only a single but a large one. I slide under the covers and shuffle to the edge, near enough touching my nose to the wall. I feel the bed dip as Lucifer joins me. A glance behind shows me he’s mirrored my position, close to the edge, back to back with me. There’s at least a foot clearance between us.   
I listen to Diavolo bicker lightheartedly with his servant, Barbados he calls him, for a few minutes before the lights go out.   
I lay there and listen carefully, slowly I hear the breathing of Diavolo and Lucifer soften and even out. Barbados is too far away but I decide to take a chance. I roll over and push up slightly. I can probably slither out the bottom of the bed if I go slow.  
“What are you doing?” Lucifer rolls over to look at me. “Escaping again?”   
I lay back down on my side, facing him, and shuffle back until my back is flush with the wall. He relaxes but I can feel his eyes on me in the dark. He’s waiting for my response.  
“Yes.” I breathe. “Sorry. I know you don’t want me here, I thought I could sneak back to the library at least.”  
“Who said I don’t want you here?” Lucifer’s voice is low and quiet as my own.  
“I thought-” I begin and he reaches up to cup my cheek.  
“I apologize for my behavior earlier. I shouldn’t have spoken to you like that.”   
“But-” I begin but he touches his thumb to my lips to stop me.  
“I was jealous of the time you’ve spent with my brothers. I acted abominably. Can you forgive me?” He’s closer than I thought, I can feel the heat of his body under the blankets and his breath tickles my skin.  
“Yes,” I reply, my lips rubbing his fingertips as I speak. “But don’t let it happen again.”  
His eyes glow softly, like embers in the dark.  
“Of course not.”   
“If you want, I can try and spend time with you more often. I need your help with my alchemy homework anyway, I’m such a dunce.” I smile, trying to lighten the tension but it's only raised.  
“That's, not what I had in mind.” He leans in to kiss me.   
It’s tender at first, oddly romantic. He lowers his hand to my waist and pulls me closer to him before teasing my lips apart to gently dance his tongue with mine. I sigh softly and he pulls me tighter against him, I reach up and run my fingers through his hair. It’s surprisingly soft and when I run my nails lightly over his scalp he moans softly into my mouth.   
His hand wanders further down to my thigh, coaxing me to lift it and hock my knee over his hip. He slides his hand up my leg, pushing my nightgown up around my waist.   
He relinquishes my lips to run hot kisses down my jaw and throat, he nips at a soft spot on the nape and I jolt softly, stifling a gasp with his shoulder.  
He pulls back from me but only to give him more room to slip his hand around to my stomach, pushing me onto my back and teasing the hem of my underwear. He kisses me deeply before gliding a finger over my clothed heat.  
I grab at his arm and buck against his hand, he swallows my gasps and moans while he circles my clit and runs his fingers along with the wetness that has soaked through the thin cotton.  
“Lucifer!” I whisper, pulling back from his lips.  
“Hush now. Do you want them to hear us?” He purrs, continuing his explorations, making me pant softly. “Would you like me to stop?”  
“No. Please don’t stop.” I say breathlessly and he kisses my cheek gently.   
“Then we need to stay quiet.”  
I nod and he pushes under my panties to touch me fully. I mewl softly and rock against his hand, opening my legs to give him better access. He teases me for what feels like hours, I know my skin must be flushed and I’m having to cover my mouth to stop from making any noise.  
When at last he pushes a single slim flinger into me I nearly fall apart. He hushes me again, covering me in open-mouthed kisses until my head swims.   
I reach for his crotch, the silk trousers are having significant trouble containing him. He growls as I run my fingers down his length, replying by inserting a second finger into me and pumping slow and hard. With stuttering movements I manage to push my hand into his pajamas and cup him properly, gliding up and down his hard shaft and running my thumb over the tip, coating it with the bead of precum that has formed there.   
“If you keep doing that.” His voice is husky in my ear. “I won’t be able to stop myself from taking you.” I shiver at the lust-filled warning and continue to stroke him. “Elizabeth.” He growls my name and stops his hand.  
I look up at him, his eyes glimmer red.  
“I need you, Lucifer.” I breathe and the glow grows stronger before he pulls his hand away and removes mine from him.  
“Roll over.” He orders and I return to how I was lying before, facing the wall. He pulls off my underwear with one swift motion, leaving it to hang off one of my ankles in his haste. He lifts my leg and wraps himself around me, his cock nudging my entrance insistently.  
“Are you sure you want this?” He snarls in my ear.   
“Yes!” I gasp. “Fuck me, please!” I wiggle back against him.   
He wraps one arm around my waist and pushes into me slowly.   
I jam my finger into my mouth to stifle my cries as he enters me. I don’t know if its the angle or the forced silence or even the dominance of Lucifer, but I climax almost immediately as he is fully sheathed in me.  
“Fuck.” He gasps as my body convulses around him. He rocks his hips gently into me while I come down from that high. When he knows I’m more in control he increases the pressure of each thrust.   
He grabs my hair with the arm trapped under us and pulls roughly to bare my throat to him. He sucks on my skin hard enough to hurt, seemingly gauging my reaction to each differing spot.   
I’m having trouble keeping quiet, more so when he snakes his arm down from my waist to dip between my legs and rub against me while he fucks me. He releases my hair to wrap his hand over my mouth, shoving two fingers into my mouth. He moans softly in surprise as I begin to suck on them desperately.  
I climax again, thrusting back against him and running my tongue over his fingers as I grasp his arms to ground me. He slows his movements as I come down and presses his lips to my ear.  
“Good girl. So hot and wet and tight for me.” He murmurs, to hear such things in his refined voice is so illicit it sends a ripple through me even as he rocks gently against me. “I think you’ve got another orgasm in there for me but you’re not to cum until I do. Do you understand?” As he speaks he pulls his fingers from my mouth and instead wraps his elegant hand around my throat, squeezing ever so slightly.  
“Yes.” I breathe and he squeezes a little harder. “Master,” I add and he seems pleased with that.   
“Good, when I’m done with you, you’ll never touch another man without thinking of me.” He promises and begins to move with more force. Thrusting deep into my core, rubbing harshly at my clit and gripping my throat hard enough to make me lightheaded.  
The combination is electric. If I were free to make noise you’d likely hear me from the celestial realm.   
I feel the telltale sign of my climax building but do my best to push it down. Tears form in my eyes at the intensity of his treatment. He’s right, I’ll probably think of this often for the rest of my life.  
At last, his movements grow erratic, faster as he chases his climax. When he reaches it he bites down on my shoulder, hard enough to break my skin with his sharp demonic teeth. I have no choice but to climax with him, arching my back in ecstasy and screwing my eyes shut. I must have left little half-moon imprints wherever I gripped him and my toes curl up tightly.  
He pulls out of my body and allows my trembling leg to fall, gently kissing my feverish skin and gently rubbing my stomach to help me return to myself.  
He pulls me to lie on my back and kisses my lips with a strange reverence. We don’t speak again, just kiss softly and run our hands over each other until sleep claims us both.   
If Diavolo and Barbados were aware of our tryst they didn’t make themselves known that night, and I drifted off to sleep in the arms of the fallen angel.  
The deepest, most contented sleep I have had for as long as I can remember.


End file.
